Gods and Summoners
by Anime Moon Jade
Summary: It has been a lot of years, and war in Grand Gaia is still progressing. God of the Gate Lucius decides to send humans soon to be known as 'Summoners' into the world of Grand Gaia to fight alongside the heroes whom have and are fighting in the war. Friends and foes'll be made on their journey, and the war has officially begun, right here, right now.
1. prologue

**prologue**

She had thought her life was completely normal. She had school on Mondays through Fridays, she did her homework, and she was a straight A student. The day where every one of her events twisted was a Friday in which from morning until approximately noon, was normal. After noon seemed different in a way. She felt like she wanted to seclude herself from everyone, even her dear comrades.

She walked home from school by herself, unlike other days in which she would want to walk with her friends. Everything felt quiet around her. She stopped in front of her house and hesitated for a while, debating whether she would stay outside and just take in the afternoon breeze, or just walk up the driveway and enter in the house and start doing her homework, like she did every day while she had school.

After a good silent ten seconds of standing where she was and silently debating, she finally concluded to walk into her house. She slowly walked up the rather steep driveway of her house and grabbed her house keys, which she usually put in the outermost pocket of her backpack. She slid the key intricately into the keyhole and turned it ninety degrees before using her other hand to turn the brass knob and enter in the house, to be met with quietness and darkness.

Her hand lingered for a while in the cold and crisp air of the house until she touched the light switch, she switched the lights on, hearing the familiar _click _the light switch made. It was music to her ears in a way. She enjoyed the sound, however did not play with the light switch any longer after her mother sternly told her not to do such idiotic actions in the future.

She walked slowly into her room after she had taken off her shoes. She sat on the comfy chair that could spin. She enjoyed spinning in her chair. Oddly enough, when most people in this densely populated state hate the feeling of being dizzy, she in fact liked the feeling. She felt her head spin and if felt weird. She was the type whom enjoyed touching and feeling weird things. Her friends called her weird, and she was in fact very happy about the comment. Even if her friends didn't say it, they had assumed she had known that they were saying she was weird in a good way.

She smiled as she grabbed her earphones and connected them to her iPhone, a technology that has been popular lately...around the state, and possibly around the world; she hasn't heard any news regarding the boom of the iPhone generations 5 through 6. She listened to a different variety of not-so-popular music. Maybe one of them, Black Rock Shooter may be famous throughout Japan. However the rest were not known by much people around the world.

Another artist she thought was interesting was Mili. She released her album Mag Mell in September with the album cost being 11.99 dollars. It wasn't a bad cost for thirteen songs. In her personal opinion, she liked Mili's high voice, it gave her some spirit to be able to start her homework. Although one of her songs, Nine Point Eight, has lyrics in which are supposed to tell a story of a girl whom would fall from a building at an acceleration of 9.8, which I'll learn later. Nonetheless, despite the cheerful tune and instrumentals, it had sad lyrics to it. It was indeed clashing.

She then heard strange clicks from her window. She turned, however nothing unusual was visible in her eyesight, and so she simply went back onto her paper for her finals of the first semester. However, every now and then she would look back to the window, her every sense alert. It could be a bandit, or a bad person who would ask her for all her belongings. She knew also to _not _answer the door nor the window when somebody knocks or throws pebbles or something like that.

After about one minute she decided to walk up to the window to find out who made those clicking noises. The moment she laid my hands down on the windowsill, however, time seemed to freeze around her; only she was able to move about freely. She widened her eyes as a shining light blinded her. She shielded herself from the blinding green light until she felt it diminish.

She slowly opened her squeezed shut eyes as she inspected her surroundings: everything around her was black. No signs of any of her belongings were visible. It felt like she was sucked into a black void. She looked around until her eyes spotted something rather unusual. A green light. It was the only object 'light' in this dark void. Abruptly, a deep masculine voice seemed to echo throughout this vast black space.

_"I am Lucius...God of the Gate..." _The deep voice boomed. It surprised her at how deep this voice was. She looked around again, trying to find the source of the deep and rich voice. When her eyes told her that nothing was around her except the green glowing light right in front of her.

"God of the Gate...is that you?" She hesitantly inquired the green light shining before her.

The 'voice' seemed to ignore her question and seemed to keep going, as if nothing happened at all. _"I have chosen you as a Summoner...of Grand Gaia..." _He paused before he continued. She realized that she could have used this opportunity to inquire him as to where she was and what was this so-called Grand Gaia? Was it another dimension? Well, he did claim that he was the God of the Gate.

_"I have chosen a few others...at this moment, Grand Gaia is at a war between the Four Fallen Gods and the humans." _The voice said. He said his last words to me: _"I will send you into the land of Grand Gaia, and defeat the Four Fallen Gods, along with the other Summoners...I will send one of the Goddesses over to be your guide...I wish you luck, young one."_

Before she could speak any more to untangled her confused thoughts, the green light diminished and she quickly lost consciousness. However she knew one thing: from the feels around her, it doesn't feel like a carpet at all. In fact, if feels like...moist grass. She also felt the cool morning breeze. Ah...if only this feeling would last forever...she would appreciate that.

"Noelle..." A voice resonated in my ears. Noelle didn't react to the high-pitched voice, after all she wanted to lay down on this cool grass just a little more. She also wanted to bask in the crisp warmth the sun provided from up in the sky. She immediately regretted her decision to ignore the voice, as the voice screamed into her ear. "_Noelle!" _It was firm this time, and this time, instead of making the same mistake, she opened my eyes reluctantly, to see herself outdoors...in an open field. "Ah, are you finally awake? Jeez, you took long enough, napping in this rather peaceful field, eh?" She inquired, a worried expression plastered onto her face. She crossed her arms. I took this time to inspect her features: she had mostly bleached blue hair with little bits of purple. She had crystalline blue eyes which glimmered in the morning sun. She wore a green dress, and it had blue decors on her dress.

Noelle didn't utter a word, however nodded. "Yeah...anyways, who might you be...and also, where am I?" Well she knew her name...it was indeed Noelle, however Noelle didn't know the name of the breathtakingly beautiful girl standing in front of her.

The girl seemed surprised as she replied, "Lord Lucius didn't tell you? You were chosen to be a Summoner...by Lord Lucius! That's a huge honor, you know that, don't you?" She paused for a moment, stroking her chin before continuing to answer Noelle's second question about where they were. "The place we're currently in is the land of Grand Gaia, which, unfortunately, is still at war after a ton of years have passed." She explained. "Also, my name is Tilith, the goddess sent by Lord Lucius to be your guide. It seems like your the first one, which means Lord Lucius is still in the progress of choosing other Summoners."

"What about my own world then...?" Noelle asked. She had her homework and school on Monday...and now this was going to be her resident? The land of Grand Gaia?

"No need to worry, as your world's time has froze, therefore, when your and your companions' mission is completed, you may safely go back into your world and continue your studies about whatever your studying about. However, for now, let's start anew, right here in Grand Gaia. For now, consider this your 'home.'" Tilith replied.

All Noelle could do was meekly nod, accepting Tilith's request of calling Grand Gaia her 'home.'

Tilith's expression suddenly hardened as she added, "also this place can't really be your home either." She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear as she continued. "There is the Four Fallen Gods, along with their extremely strong army. There are certain people you can summon, however the people from the God Army and also some of the gods themselves...you can't summon...you'll probably have to talk them into submitting into you or fighting and capturing them...and really, it's not that easy. As for right now, let's just do our best, okay?" Her expression went back to that of that cheerful expression as if a war was no big deal.

...well there was only one reply: "...okay." I replied.

* * *

OC Form: Note that I won't be accepting _all _of your OCs. So be the first so you'll be in the story! You can submit an OC via review and/or Private Messaging

**Name: **First name and last name are required if you want to be in this story. If your OC has a middle name as well, then it's not mandatory, however you may put it there. Also if your OC has a nickname, please include that, it'll make the writing process a lot easier.

**Gender: **Well, there are three answers: Female, Male or Genderless (okay I hope that's not the case...if it is, it'll really be hard, so please don't do genderless unless your OC is really like that.)

**Appearance: **Now I'm aware your OCs may change clothes, however your general clothing is fine and stuff like that. Also like do the color of your hair, eye color (yes, it can be Heterochromia Iridium), and your general hair style, anything is fine by me.

**Age: **Any age is fine, although ages 13-16 are preferred ages.

**Personality: **Well how your OC usually acts. If you know the Dere system thingy, which is like Tsundere, Kuudere, Dandere and Yandere (I hope nobody's a Yandere), then just put one of those that fits your OC best and some other things you would want me to know about your OC's personality.

**History: **Okay, it can be aristocratic or poor however I'll need your OC's past for some part of the story...whether it's pretty early in the story or really really late.

**Other: **Speak up, if you have weapons, then put that in there, and stuff like that. You know what I mean. Your favorite units, stuff like that. (If it's one of these people, I won't accept it...**for now**: Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha, Kajah, Belphora, Creator Maxwell, Cardes the Malevolent, Divine Emperor Zevalhua, Ulkina, Kuhla, Tia, Rowgen, Narza, Kuda). Also if you have any likes or dislikes, stuff like that, that would also be good.


	2. I

_Note: If you play Brave Frontier, and you have passed level 4, then you should know that Tilith leaves you and then she waits at the end of the prairie. Well, in this story, I took the dialogue about 'I'll be waiting, (your ign).' I took that out. So Noelle is listening to Tilith until Karl comes and then without telling Noelle, Tilith goes on ahead, and so Noelle has to catch up to Tilith at the end of the prairie._

**chapter 1**

Noelle listened carefully to her goddess guide, Tilith. She had cut deeper into the basics of how everything works when summoning others forth: all she had to do was obtain five gems, which were rare, valuable jewels that cost a lot. It's texture was rather smooth, and the glimmering jewels had a rainbow glow, which intrigued Noelle greatly. Noelle's reverie was abruptly broken by a masculine voice coming from behind her: "Hey, Noelle! Is everything going alright? You look pretty exhausted..."

I turned to see a blue-haired man. He also had the same color irises as that of his hair. He had somewhat heavy armor equipped on himself, and in both of his hands he held an ax as long as himself. The blade shimmered in the morning sun. Noelle wondered whether the sun was always out in Grand Gaia. That reason alone would have Noelle begging the citizens, Tilith, Karl, etc. to stay here, to make herself at home.

However, at the same time, Noelle clearly knew war was currently breaking out after approximately ten thousand years, and of course, no one has a life span of ten thousand years...unless they were immortal in one way or another. Anyways, Tilith explained to Noelle probably countless times: 'Listen, Noelle. The people who fought in the war were killed, with very few special exceptions. All these people die, and maybe a year or so later, the spirits of these heroes and villains alike have came out of the real corpse and solidified, so they're just like they were ten thousand years ago, except you can say they are already dead.' Tilith's voice still resonated in her head, making her slightly dizzy, however kept her posture.

Noelle looked at Karl and replied, "yes...I'm okay. What brings you here, Karl?" She tilted her head in curiosity. She wondered why one of the top-class Summoners would confront a rookie Summoner such as herself. After all, the most Noelle could ever summon in this current moment was Selena, one of the Six Heroes. Noelle needed to do quite some research before she can understand rather complex concepts to her.

Karl warmly smiled at Noelle, his eyes showing signs of relief. He reached into his inner pocket beneath his armor and when his hands came out from the pocket, it revealed five shiny gems that shimmered ever so beautifully in the bright afternoon sunshine. "Although the Six Heroes were the strongest during the war, it has been a lot of years. The form you see Selena in is not, in fact, her true form."

Noelle was immediately intrigued by the last statement. The words she was intending to say since the last statement just slipped right from her mouth, and it was not like she could really help it; her curiosity was always strong by the littlest of things in this huge world: "What do you mean, 'her true form?'" She found it an interesting topic to discuss about.

"If you consider the Selena at your side strong, then the truth behind this is: Selena was and still is the wielder of the legendary sword made out of ice particles, Lexida. That was what made her a strong person both physically and at heart." Karl's expression very slightly hardened as he continued. "She later used too much energy and was pretty exhausted later at the war, and so she ended up being killed by the gods, especially after using a lot of Lexida's strength against Ulkina." He explained.

"Ulkina...where have I heard that name...?" Noelle tilted my head, making almost my very effort in recalling the strange name. Soon enough, after digging more into her memory, she remembered that Tilith had described who the God's Army contained of: 'The God Army has extremely strong humans that join. In other words, humans fight humans.' Noelle remembered clearly that Ulkina happened to be a human who knows magic and sorcery.

"She's a witch whom joined the God Army. She was also taught pretty explosive fire magic by the gods." His expression grimaced. However it soon went back to that of a cheerful expression: "Anyhow, talking about Ulkina and the God Army is not what I am here for." He handed the five glowing gems to me. "You know the procedure, don't you? Rare Summoning?" He smiled warmly.

Noelle nodded with somber spirits. Indeed the process of rare summoning is more complicated than honor summoning. Tilith told her a very distinguishable difference: when you rare summon, you summon more stronger people and creatures...than those from the honor summon. Although there are times where honor summon may be more useful than rare summon.

"Then why don't you do it? Right here. The other way is in the Imperial Capital Randall. When you summon in there, it requires less concentration and strength than that of summoning from places like this. If you want to summon in the Imperial Capital Randall, then you're going to have to walk quite the distance." Karl explained, pointing toward the Randall. The place wasn't even visible. It felt as if they were in the middle of nowhere, which - most people could say - they were.

Noelle nodded. She recalled Tilith's explanation of summoning others forth. She put her hands out in front of her and concentrated as hard as she could. Soon a slight glow appeared before her as she opened her eyes, to see a huge red door. It looked quite antique; it had two red columns on the side, and a sword carving on the heart of the door. She was sweating of nervousness. Who would she get as an ally, she wondered.

Tilith explained that when summoning, nobody can choose who he or she gets. Noelle felt her hand instinctively touch the door. The moment she did, as if on cue, the door opened. A red glow blinded her eyes and so she had to shield them.

Soon after she had felt the red light dissipate, she looked up to see a boy in front of him: a boy with bleached brown hair and clad in black armor. He had a sheath for a dagger seemingly attached to the sides of both his legs. He had ocean blue eyes that Noelle had to admit: were hard to look away from, and above and below both of his eyes were black marks. She didn't know what they represented, maybe it has something to do with family? Also floating above his right hand was a large purple blade-like weapon.

Noelle introduced herself hesitantly: "um...hi, my name is Noelle." She shyly waved at the boy standing in front of her. The door that was initially behind the boy disappeared.

The boy stood there for a moment before he seemed to bow before Noelle. "My name is Zephyr, one of the former Twelve Guardians of the Gods." He stood up so they were both making eye contact. Come to think of it...if Zephyr said 'Twelve Guardians of the Gods,' wouldn't that be saying he was on the Fallen Gods' side? So why was she able to summon him? Zephyr slightly smirked and as if reading Noelle's mind as he continued: "It's true I protected the gods. However that was before the war. A few days before the war broke out, the leader of the Twelve Guardians, Sodis had an argument with his younger brother regarding the gods betraying the human race. Sodis claimed that the gods were plotting to exterminate humans and their existence, however Alyut - which is Sodis's younger brother - argued that they would never do something like that, and so we split up and had a battle."

Once again, curiosity nagged at Noelle as she blurted out, "which side were you on?" She couldn't help it. To be honest, this is how she got easy Straight A's in school: she was a very inquisitive student, and thus she asked a lot of questions to satisfy her curious mind.

"Sodis's." Zephyr replied rather meekly as he seemed to be recalling a memory. Obviously Noelle did not yet know of the 'Twelve Guardians of the Gods.' It made her have a blank mind for quite a while. Soon everything seemed to fall silent, except the zephyr blowing the leaves, making it whisper multiple things at a time.

Noelle was the first to break the tranquil silence with a random question she seemed to always ask to her friends and teachers alike: "So...is there anything in particular you would want to do?" She looked around, once again inspecting her surroundings, and it was just an open field. Or so she thought. Soon rustling beneath the tall grass was heard, and Zephyr immediately went into a fighting stance, his senses seemingly alert.

I summoned Selena and a Burny. Zephyr looked at Selena in surprise, "Selena?" He quickly recovered from the slight shock at the sight of Selena as a King Squirty charged toward Zephyr. He sighed as he blocked the King Squirty's headbutt with his blade and then he lifted the blade and then the blade seemed to be in Zephyr's hand's command. It followed his hand as it looked as if he was throwing the blade. The blade emitted dark purple particles, causing the King Squirty to yelp in pain.

Selena replied to Zephyr from before he attacked the King Squirty: "Don't look surprised. Although it may not look like it, however I have been like this before the war. It was only in the middle of the war where Lexida and my armor was enhanced. Now I'm back to this weak form." Selena knocked on her own armor before turning to the Squirty. "Well I'll finish it off, since it seems like I can use my Brave Burst."

Zephyr nodded and backed away, leaving it to Selena. Selena charged at the Squirty and shouted, "Ethereal Blade!" She swung her sword with great precision and ice formed around the Squirty before it broke and left the Squirty hopeless.

Noelle smiled and clapped her hands together as she said, "well...that was a great way to end a battle!" She laughed in happiness as Zephyr and Selena nodded in agreement, and both of them were smiling as well.

* * *

"Stephen-sama," the samurai quietly informed him: "this is the place Minty described." The samurai gripped his katana sheath tighter than before, his beady black eyes alert as he was scanning his surroundings for monsters.

The two of them walked slowly until the Summoner felt something squishy under his feet. It felt nothing like that of the hard ground beneath the grass...it felt somewhat like a pillow. He looked down to see a beat-up King Squirty. "Eh? What's this?" He asked the samurai, slightly amused at it's horrible state, it had indents in it's squishy jelly-like skin and had dirt all over. It's eyes were dazed.

"A beat-up King Squirty, Stephan-sama." The samurai stated the obvious, with his beady black eyes staring blankly at Stephan. The samurai, Mifune, was a rather quiet man...and extremely loyal. Stephan also knew from the cloth armor that he had extremely low defense, however the good news is that he had extremely high attack, like every samurai does, so defense doesn't really matter if you can kill your enemies in a few turns.

Stephan sighed indifferently, "everybody knows that, Mifune-kun." He stated as he poked at the King Squirty, enjoying the feel of it's jelly skin. Stephan - after getting bored with poking at the Squirty - stood up and looked at Mifune, "however there seems to be a monster around here, as this is the almost the end of the prair-"

Stephan's sentence was cut off by a faint masculine voice. It was hard to catch, so he only caught the last word, which was 'Cut.' Stephan and Mifune briefly glanced at each other before they walked to the end of the prairie, only to find a girl most likely younger than Stephan with strawberry blonde hair flowing down to her waist, leafy green eyes focused on the skeletal monster in front of her. She wore casual clothes: jeans and a sky blue sweater.

"Ethereal Blade!" A girl slightly wounded attacked the skeleton by swinging her sword. The sword seemed to freeze the skeleton in place and then the ice dissipated and the skeleton fell, with it's bones ripped from it's body. Also next to the girl whom shouted 'Ethereal Blade' was a boy with very light brown hair, he was equipped in black armor with a purple floating blade on top of his right hand.

The girl turned around suddenly to look at Stephan. She blinked a few times at me before smiling and waving at me. Stephan smiled and waved back. Suddenly, the girl made a gesture, one of those hand gestures saying without any verbal communication: 'come here.'

So that's what he did. He slowly approached her and then out of the blue, she said: "my name's Noelle. What's yours?" She asked this question in a fast voice. She had a nice voice, Stephan had to admit.

"Stephan. Also if that's too long for you, you can just call me Steph. Pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

"It's my pleasure as well!" She cheerfully stated. "Anyways, you're a Summoner, aren't you? Who's the samurai boy behind you?" The girl inquired, staring with curiosity at Mifune.

"His name is Mifune." Stephan said. "What about the people behind you?" He asked, pointing to the blue-haired girl and the bleached brown haired boy. They indeed looked strong, especially the bleached brown haired boy because of his weapon and armor.

"Oh, yeah. This," she pointed to the blue haired girl, "is Selena, one of the 'Six Heroes.'" Selena nodded, her blue eyes shimmering in the sun. She turned to the bleached brown haired boy and introduced him: "and this is Zephyr, one of the 'Twelve Guardians of the Gods." Zephyr simply bowed slightly.

"Well, that's a nice bunch you've got!" Stephan replied after the introductions. He hasn't heard of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods, however Minty had explained to him about the Six Heroes: they consisted of the strongest people during the war. Six people, each from different places, however they cooperated and were great warriors at the time.

Noelle smiled genuinely, "thanks! Is Mifune your only partner?" She asked, slightly tilting her head.

Stephan nodded as a reply and said, "after I get five gems again, I'll summon." He smiled cheerfully, assuring Noelle.

Noelle looked ahead to see two figures, one of them Minty, the small goddess, and the other one was unfamiliar to me. Well, Stephan bet that girl next to Minty was Noelle's guide, after all, there was no one else he know, and besides, Lord Lucius also stated that the other Summoners would have goddess guides as well.

Noelle smiled as she said, "well, Tilith and that small goddess are waiting for us. Let's go."

"Okay." Stephan agreed as they walked over to those goddess guides.

* * *

**A.N. - **Okay, well I'll call this the end, and so I added the first OC submitted, and then I'll just go in order. Anyhow, I can still take in a little more OCs. Also if you wonder when the next chapter will come out, you can check out my profile page and on that will have information on the story. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review and tell me how you feel, feel free to criticize me if you wish, though I do prefer compliments. However my writing is not perfect and could use a little comment on ways to improve my writing. And so I will reply to reviews:

_Prisionera de Azkaban: _Thank you for the compliment. That really motivated me to keep writing this story! Also I really appreciate the follows, it makes me happy to know that you are willing to follow my story! Also I received your OC and don't worry, I will continue, though, at some updates, may take a while due to school, so yeah. I hope you'll be patient with me. :D


	3. II

_Note: **excuse grammatical errors.**_

**chapter 2**

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Tilith scolded the two Summoners sternly. "The monsters could _not _have been _that _strong, right?" She put her hands on her hips, and she was pouting at the Summoners' lateness. Well, Noelle had to admit: the both of them took a rather long time. She knew because a few minutes ago she had checked her watch, and the time stated that they had taken about one and a half hours to get through the plains.

"No, in fact, I ran into one of the top-class Summoners, Karl. Thanks to the five gems he gave me and my summon, I was able to sweep up the monsters, however I also took the time to talk to Karl about the Spirits that dwell in Grand Gaia. Also a little bit more time introducing ourselves." Noelle placed a hand on Stephan's shoulder. Selena, Zephyr and Mifune looked at them with incredulity.

"You get along rather quick, don't you, Noelle." At first, every one of her Spirits had called her 'Master' or addressed her by adding '-sama' after her name. Then soon before they exited the plains, she had told the two of them that it's fine to call her by her name. Initially, they had trouble just addressing Noelle by her name. However it only took them just a few minutes to get used to calling her by her name.

Noelle felt her cheeks slightly burn as she let go of Stephan's shoulder. "Back at Earth - our world - I always had a hard time making friends. The friends I have back in Earth all included me, and I played with them ever since." She shook her head as she continued, "also at school it feels as though I have a lack of presence. That's why I enjoy Grand Gaia, I was able to become good friends with the three of you." I looked at Tilith, Minty and Stephan.

Minty smiled genuinely as she replied, "some people are good at including others, others are not. If you're you, everybody will accept you the way you are. Don't worry, we'll be at your side." Her expression abruptly changed as she continued: "Ah, I almost forgot: this is a token of appreciation from the Imperial Captial Randall. They said they had to thank you for clearing up the monster mess and so they said to give this to you." Minty held out two shiny gems, one for each of them.

"Also, they said each time you 'clean up a monster mess' in the areas to come, they will offer you a gem. If you save them, it really adds up, as there are a lot of places for 'monster cleaning.'"

Noelle and Stephan grabbed a gem. Stephan then stated, "okay, I have five gems." He had an enthusiastic look on his face as he glanced over at Minty, silently asking her for permission to summon. Minty nodded, prompting him to summon. Noelle took a step back as Stephan let the gems float as he had his hands out in front of him, his eyes closed in deep concentration.

Soon enough, a red door appeared before him. Stephan slowly opened his eyes. He then placed his hand on the antique summoning door. It opened just as he touched the crack of where it was supposed to open. Once again, there was a blinding red light that they all had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light diminished, they opened their eyes.

In front of Stephan was a girl with silver hair pulled into a low ponytail. She had calm teal eyes and extremely light skin tone. She had on a mysterious looking armor covering from her elbow down to her hand. It was white like the clouds with a single golden jewel implanted in the armor. She had on a dress with the top half a gray and black color, and the bottom being white. She had on low-heeled black boots. Also behind her were eight blades, all of them emitting a aquamarine colored glow.

The girl quietly inspected her surroundings as she stated, "where am I...?" She placed her right hand gently on her forehead as she looked up to see Stephan. She stared at him for a considerably long amount of time before she introduced herself in a monotone voice: "my name is Sefia. The citizens of Grand Gaia also tend to call me a 'Blade Storm.'"

Stephan smiled genuinely as he also introduced himself, "Stephan's my name. This is Mifune." Stephan took a step aside, revealing the quiet samurai. All he did was nod, although Noelle was certain that she saw Mifune's eyes spark with surprise, maybe. She slightly tilted her head, curious as to why Mifune would be surprised at Sefia. Sefia seemed to return his gaze with the equal look.

Sefia sighed as she inquired Mifune, "do you know...a girl-"

Sefia's inquiry was interrupted by Mifune, which surprised Tilith and Minty greatly, however Noelle did not know why that is. It is indeed possible that they are surprised because Mifune interrupted Sefia? Or is it just that their surprised Mifune even bothered to speak to the element that rivaled each other for probably as long as the elements were even born, which is more than ten thousand years ago.

"Kikuri?" Mifune interrupted. He looked down to the ground, looking rather uncertain. Who in the world is Kikuri, Noelle wondered. The name was Japanese, she knew that for a fact. It's also the same as Mifune. Both their names are Japanese, so it could be possible that they come from Japan? Or a world in which Japanese was it's official language?

Sefia nodded. She explained to all of us of her and Kikuri's relationship, "we...fought together...in the war. Kikuri was pretty sadistic, however somehow I still managed to cooperate with her. She said that I was amusing...or something like that, before she proposed that we fight together. Really, for me, there was no choice. If I declined, she would torture me to death."

Mifune sighed as he replied: "Apparently, that is _exactly _what Kikuri is known for. I can tell by that expression on your face that you didn't like Kikuri...at all. If you did, then I think there's something wrong with you." He shook his head, gripping the sheath of his katana tighter. Noelle wasn't familiar with the name 'Kikuri.' Is she someone to be hated?

"Um..." Noelle sputtered out unintentionally. Both Sefia and Mifune turned toward her direction, waiting for her to speak. Noelle ever so slightly blushed as she inquired, "um...who's...Kikuri...?" Her voice was extremely hesitant, the reason unknown.

Mifune gritted his teeth as he replied briefly: "You don't want to know, trust me. Her summon rates are rather low, so you needn't worry. If I would describe her in one word, though, it would be 'demon,' which I'll admit: I'm a demon in a way."

Noelle didn't ask Mifune how he was a demon in a way. Abruptly, Tilith broke in, completely changing the subject: "Okay, well now you have a new ally, Stephan, congratulations!" She smiled before her expression hardened as she explained: "If we walk a little bit more, we should reach the Cave of Flames. It's said a beast with claws dwells in that place...it gives me the chills! Anyways, you guys. Are you familiar with fusion?"

Both Noelle and Stephan shook their heads in return. Well Noelle knew the meaning of 'fusion.' However in Grand Gaia, she got the instinct that fusion in this place was different than that of Earth's definition of fusion.

"Oh, well. Now's the best time to explain it." Tilith beamed delightedly. "Fusion is a way to make your Units, or Spirits, stronger. What you can do is place a Spirit next to the Spirit you want to fuse, and you just have to concentrate, just like in summoning. After that, fusion is completed, however, once you fuse a Spirit into another one, they'll disappear, and you can't get them back. Why don't you guys try it? Do you have any of those Slimes? Burny, Squirty, Mossy..."

"I have a Squirty." Noelle stated.

"Gloomy." Stephan said as he stood up.

"Okay, well you, Noelle, can fuse your Squirty with Selena, and Stephan, you can fuse your Gloomy with Mifune." Tilith smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Go on, try it." She prompted them.

They both nodded as Noelle set the Squirty next to Selena, and Stephan set the Gloomy next to Mifune. Zephyr and Sefia took a step back, not wanting to interrupt the fusion process. Noelle and Stephan concentrated like they would do for summoning until the Squirty and Gloomy started to glow and it seemed to disappear and the light that they are now went inside of Mifune's and Selena's body.

Both of them seemed to glow just for a second before going back to normal. Noelle hesitantly asked the two of them, "um...do you feel...stronger?" It was the best word Noelle could come up with, and she couldn't really think of any other way, really.

They slightly smiled as they nodded in reply.

"That's good..." Noelle stated. She then checked the time on her watch. "Wow, does time fly by. We should get going into the Cave of Flames." She smiled as she walked ahead. All the others followed behind her. The grass started getting more shoal the further away they were from the prairie. It seemed reasonable, Noelle thought.

* * *

"Alright, guys! We have reached the Cave of Flames." Tilith announced to the exhausted crowd. To be honest, it was only Tilith and Minty that were completely energetic because they were both able to fly. The rest of them had to walk. Tilith then led the way towards the entrance, and when she stepped in the heating cave, she immediately started to break sweat. She didn't get how people were able to make it through here.

Zephyr wiped his sweat on his forehead as he said: "This place is more hot than I had thought." Despite him saying this, he seemed - after wiping his sweat - completely fine, as if it was room temperature in this burning hot place. This was definitely not a place to have any consolation, so why did everyone in Grand Gaia state that witches, humans (the gender being girls) whom know magic and sorcery dwell in this burning cave?

Tilith laughed genuinely despite the current situation as she commented: "Heehee...Zephyr, I don't know if you realized this yet, but what you just said rhymed!" She had a wide smile plastered onto her face.

Zephyr nodded as he replied, "yep, I noticed that." Well, Tilith heard of Zephyr a lot of times; he was most known for his observing skills. Just like now, he knew that the phrase he stated had rhymed.

Abruptly a voice coming from behind the bunch stated in a menacing tone: "And so what are you doing here, in this really hot cave?" They turned to see a girl with messy pink hair and the same colored irises. She wore a black dress rimmed with red stripes. She had a red sash and hanging down from the sash were jewels of blue and orange. Also on the right, hanging down from her sash was a skeletal (replica?) human head. She had black gloves as well. She had light skin tone and on her head was a black witch's hat with a human head skeleton on the hat. She had on black high heeled shoes and she was sitting on a broom.

Tilith whispered into Noelle's and Stephan's ear, "that's Liza, a witch whom wanted to become a priestess, however she ran away in pursuit of magic." Tilith suddenly sensed a power coming from behind Liza. It wasn't extremely strong, however she knew that the power was coming from that of a Summoner. By the feels, the Summoner was a girl.

Abruptly a figure came charging toward Liza and she used a sword to stab Liza. Liza gasped at the pain and turned to see who had stabbed her in the stomach. Blood was leaking out from the wound and the figure's sword was dripping with Liza's blood.

"Tch...who are you?" Liza asked, clutching her stomach tightly.

"I don't give my name to people who hurt innocents." She replied as she attempted to slash at Liza again, to no avail, as Liza created a fire barrier. Liza, without saying anything, then covered herself in flames to retreat. Well, at least she's gone, but they'll never know when she would pursuit them again.

The bunch then looked at the girl. Tilith also closely inspected her features: she was shorter than Noelle and Stephan and she had olive skin tone and long wavy black hair. She was thin and she had brown eyes that were also big as well. She also was clad in turquoise armor. That was the simplest way Tilith could describe the girl standing before them.

The girl introduced herself in a quiet voice, so quiet that we all had to stay silent to hear her name: "my name's Sayomi. Sayomi Tora. It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

Noelle introduced herself to Sayomi as well: "My name's Noelle, it's nice to meet you! Also, this is Selena..." She pointed toward the blue haired girl, "...and this," she jerked her head to Zephyr's direction, "is Zephyr."

"My name's Stephan. You can call me Steph if you want to, though. Mifune is the samurai and Sefia is the girl who has eight blades behind her." He gestured toward the units.

Tilith also introduced herself: "my name's Tilith, one of the goddesses sent here to be your guide. Also this small girl is Minty, an acquaintance of mine." Tilith smiled genuinely at Sayomi. Tilith then asked Sayomi, "do you have any Spirits?"

At that question Sayomi seemed a little hesitant before she nodded: "Yeah, except...he can be a little bit..." She seemed to be searching for a right word, "...troublesome." She finished.

"Troublesome?" Noelle repeated.

She nodded as she held her hands out until a magic circle...a red one, was visible on the ground. Red particles formed together for half a second before dissipating, revealing a boy with berry red hair, ocean blue eyes, similar to the color of Noelle's eyes. He was clad in gold and red armor and also had on a green and gold cape...maybe. He wielded twin blades made of silver and around one of the blades were two necklaces, one was blue the other a deep purple color.

They all blinked at the rich looking armor he had, maybe. The boy had a nice voice as he said: "Zelnite. That's my name." He introduced himself.

Sayomi seemed grit her teeth as she added, "he's a thief; he keeps stealing things from me." She sighed as she shook her head. "However he's good in battle, because we get more Zel and Karma from the enemy."

"Is that so?" Noelle inquired. It would be nice to get a little more Zel and Karma than usual.

Tilith then stated. "Those are called Leader Skills. You have Zelnite as your leader, and so that's why you get a boost in Zel, Karma, and other things. There are a great variety of leader skills, and you can change your leader any time you wish, except in battle. For example, Selena's leader skill has the ability to boost the attack of a Spirit whom has the power of water. Zephyr's leader skill is reducing damage from those bearing the light power, Sefia can boost the attack of those bearing the power of light, and Mifune can increase damage on the enemy when Spark is visible."

Noelle tilted her head as she inquired, "'Spark?' What's that?"

"Well, to put in simple words, Spark increases damage when you're putting in a lot of damage at the same time, so if Sefia attacked at the same time as Zelnite, then Spark would most likely happen, and extra damage will be dealt to the enemy. Just keep that in mind during battle." Tilith smiled.

Noelle, Stephan and Sayomi nodded.

"Also, Spark is good when you're having a pinch in a battle. Simply put, the more Sparks you produce, the better." Tilith explained. "Anyways, beware of that beast with claws. Me and Minty will make our way through this cave first." Without letting any of them speak, Tilith hurried along toward the exit.

* * *

Noelle sighed as she said, "well we should get out of here too."

The others nodded, although they looked a little scared. Noelle tilted her head as she inquired: "hey...what's wrong?"

"Uh...Noelle, it's behind you." Stephan stated as he pointed behind Noelle. She turned to see two figures, however it was pretty much already too late, as the figures were charging toward them and made Noelle black out...

* * *

**A.N.: **Wow, I'm glad you guys like my story. I'm getting views from a different variety of countries, and it makes me happy, in fact. I really appreciate the reviews as well, if you read the very top of this chapter, I said to excuse grammatical errors. That's true. I'm not a perfect writer and so I will ask kindly of you to excuse the errors, and correct it in your mind. So now, I added another OC submitted. Also, I'm only accepting **10 OCs, **and **7 OCs **have already been submitted, so there's not a lot of time left! If you want to be in this story, then be one of the last three to submit! Also, if you guys are wondering when will Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha, Kajah, Ulkina, Kuhla, Rowgen, Tia, Narza and Kuda will appear, then to answer that: I've no entire clue. I know they'll appear and when they do, I can make them Noelle's or one of you guys' Spirits. (I actually have Uda, so I guess Noelle will have him, hehe. XP) Anyways: A brief thank you to the following:

Seth98: Thanks for the favorite! Appreciate it!

Garth Kaiser: Thanks for the favorite! Appreciate it!

Prisionera de Azkaban: Thanks for the follow! Appreciate it!

And also I will reply to reviews.

_TrueDragon117: _Thank you for the compliment, the more the merrier, after all! Also, to be honest, I don't have Zephyr yet, however I'm working on it. I think my third rare summon was either a four star Shera or a five star Kajah!

_Prisionera de Azkaban: _Hehe, thank you, that's my Brave Frontier IGN. I intended for her to be cheerful, so yeah. Speaking of Brave Frontier, if you wanna friend me, then I'm open for slots; my ID is 3605693597. Any yep, your OC appeared in this chapter, though I highly apologize for not putting a lot of dialogue and not matching the personality, I'm not very good at sarcastic personalities, however I will try my best!

_Garth Kaiser: _Thank you, I feel so happy that you like it! And yeah, I'll accept your OC! I'll have you in the story soon enough! I'm just going in order, and it makes things easy because all of the OCs submitted were by Private Messaging (so far)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me how you guys feel! See you! -Anime Moon Jade


	4. III

**chapter 3 (Short Chapter)**

"Wake up..." A voice resonated in Noelle's head. It was familiar. Although she had a hard time gaining back consciousness, she - after quite a few seconds - had managed to open her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry, and so she blinked until the blurry vision disappeared and she had her clear vision back. She looked to see Sayomi and Stephan looking at her, both of their eyes were glittering with worry. She realized after a few seconds that it was Sayomi who had prompted her to wake up. Sayomi worriedly asked: "hey, Noelle. Are you okay? You just suddenly blacked out."

Noelle gently placed her burned hand upon her forehead, making an effort to remember what had happened before she blacked out. Soon, bit by bit, she got the chunk of memory back: they were on their way to exit the cave, when abruptly two figures ambushed them and due to the surprise, that was how Noelle blacked out. It was the first time she had ever blacked out, however she knew it was extremely common to lose a portion of memory of what happen a few minutes prior to losing consciousness.

The ambush sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded, however, as she replied to Sayomi's question: "yes...I'm okay...but, we got to get out of the Cave of Flames..." She sat up slowly so then she wouldn't lose her consciousness again. At school, she learned soon after gaining back consciousness, you shouldn't abruptly and quickly get to your feet; instead get up slowly and cautiously.

However, even though she was trying her best to get up cautiously, Zephyr - who most likely had come out of nowhere - stopped Noelle and shook his head slowly as he stated, "you should rest, Noelle. You should just leave it to us." He had a worried expression plastered onto his face as he stood up. Noelle decided to listen to Zephyr and lay down. After all, she somehow felt a little nauseated. Well, for some reason, whenever she was exposed to heat, she gets dizzy. It was something strange with her.

Noelle abruptly heard a screech - a high-pitched one - of agony. Noelle flinched at the sound. It wasn't a pleasant sound; it sounded like a nail scratching against a blackboard. Sayomi's and Stephan's faces also seemed to twitch in fear. Were the monsters in this cave really that strong. Tilith said that from here on out, the monsters would only get stronger. If that's a scream coming from a Summoner, then there's no way we could live to see the exit of the Cave of Flames.

Sayomi narrowed her eyes, trying to find the source of the screech of pain. After a few seconds (which, Noelle had to admit, felt like a few hours) had passed silently, Sayomi finally concluded: "Okay, you guys stay here and fight off any monsters so we can quickly get out of this place. Apparently I'm going to a little _investigating._" She turned around without saying another word to find the source of the voice.

Sefia turned toward Stephan and Noelle and stated: "Leave the monsters to me, Mifune, Selena and Zephyr." She eyed Stephan.

Stephan nodded as he replied, "okay, well...we'll be counting on you." He seemed confident in the four Spirits. Well, they were extremely strong, so Noelle doesn't have much to worry about. Suddenly she had a curiosity attack. Who screamed in pain? Well, it was most likely some Summoner. Another thing nagged at her: what was taking Sayomi so long?

* * *

"Are you okay!?" Sayomi had knocked the two King Burnies down with her sheath of her sword. She turned toward the girl who was a fairly short one, with a pink and purple dress with golden accents visible. She had on a gold bow decorating her hair. It was neatly tied as well. She had on pink and purple boots; the same color as that of her dress. She had long flowing chocolate brown hair and gray eyes and she had glasses which were currently lopsided.

"Um...yes, I'm okay. Thank you." She said in a quiet tone, most likely because she was surprised about the ambush the Kings had planned. Her eyes glittered with uncertainty. "A...Anyways, um...who are you?" She pulled her glasses up and she shifted herself into a more comfortable position. She sighed as she realized her hands were burned from having her hands on the heated ground for a rather long amount of time.

Sayomi smiled genuinely as she introduced herself. "Sayomi. Sayomi is my name." She helped the girl up as she nodded, saying without any verbal communication to introduce herself, as she hasn't done that yet, at least in Sayomi's memory, she couldn't recall the girl's name.

"Emma...White..." Her voice faded slightly after she said each word. She stood up, her whole entire body shaking. Sayomi turned alertly toward the Kings, gripping her sword tighter than she usually held it. Her grip loosened slightly as she realized the two Burnies were as good as dead.

"Congratulations on defeating the weaklings, Summoners." A feminine voice was heard behind the two girls. Sayomi immediately recognized the voice. It was the witch whom specialized in fire magic. Liza, the most feared Spirit Sayomi and the rest had encountered before.

_Zelnite would typically be weak against Liza, although so far he's the only one I've got...what do I do...?_

Abruptly Emma closed her eyes slowly as she held her hands out. She seemed to be concentrated on summoning somebody. Soon enough, a red circle appeared on the ground as particles rose from the circle and clumped together, eventually forming a figure. Soon the particles dissipated and revealed a girl who had black silky hair pulled into pigtails with buns on each side. A butterfly hair ornament was located between the buns and pigtails. Also the tips of her hair seemed to be dyed in purple. She had a light skin tone, which clashed with the black bra and shorts she was wearing. Over those was a red trench coat like clothing rimmed with gold. She wore black gloves and she seemed to be manacled, except the chain was extremely long. Also in her hands was a huge scythe, a aquamarine cloth (that was ripped) tied onto the end of her scythe.

"Elza." Emma introduced her spirit. "She said she's the second princess of the Bariura Empire and the older sister of Alice, who was the eighth princess of the Empire." Emma explained. It surprised Sayomi; she just couldn't accept the fact that Elza was a _princess. _Sayomi had always thought that princesses were weak and needed protecting, but it seemed as though Elza could clean up this all on her own.

Elza smirked as she charged toward Liza. She did some weird movements with her scythe; she seemed to swirl it around her, slicing Liza at the same time. After that, she brought her scythe up and jumped, ending up in a bloodied Witch Liza. Her stomach was literally sliced into pieces and blood was leaking out. It made Sayomi slightly gag, however she kept her face neutral.

Liza suddenly disappeared with flames surrounding her.

_A clone!? _Sayomi thought to herself incredulously. Well, Liza was a witch, so it was indeed possible for her to create clones out of fire and solidify them so they looked exactly like her.

However that would also mean that if Liza was _creating _the clones out of her sorcery, then that means she would have to be stronger than the clones themselves. After all, no clone could be created and solidified in a stronger form than the actual clone-creator. This thought horrified Sayomi, as she realized that the clones she faced were strong enough...

...however then again, she realized she had five gems. Right now her units were pretty much useless, because Earth was weak against those who had Fire powers. Although Zelnite was stronger than Liza, Liza's element could really injure Zelnite greatly.

_I guess I have no choice...I'll have to Summon from the gate in order to defeat the stronger Liza and that clawed monster that nobody lived to tell the tale about. _

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do?" The witch inquired the thief, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"We'll wait for them." The thief replied as he smirked. "They won't live to exit this cave."

* * *

Zephyr gritted his teeth as he defeated goblins to a pulp, one after another. Mifune and Sefia had Zephyr's back covered. Noelle wiped her sweat as she walked, Stephan supporting her. Noelle whispered weakly, "are we there yet?"

"Noelle, it's Liza. She looks different, too." Zephyr replied.

"Yep, I'm indeed different, and you won't live to see the light of tomorrow, Summoner." She laughed like a maniac as her enhanced broom glowed a fiery orange color and she blasted the ground.

* * *

**A.N.: **Hey! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Now the reason I made this chapter short is simply because two King Burnies are seriously easy to beat. So I promise the next chapter will be a longer one, and trust me, the longest chapter you'll probably read is the Four Fallen Gods. Like when the bunch is fighting Maxwell, Zevalhua, Cardes and Alfa Dilith. Well, I also saw those new Japanese units, the Traitor of the Gods. Contains of Alpha, Taser, Tora, Canon, Kira and Fivua, well at least those are the predicted names for Global. They look so cool, I especially like Kira, the light guy. I also really like Tora (she is so cute, I wanna hug her!) and Taser (I dunno why). Anyways, Kira seems like a light nuker and I really want him, when he comes out to Global, that is. Okay, now I'll do the usual:

DirSirvan: Thank you for the favorite _and _follow! I really appreciate that!

TrueDragon117: Thank you for the favorite! Appreciate it!

CosmicHacker: Thank you for the follow! Appreciate it!

Now I will reply to reviews:

_Prisionera de Azkaban: _Yep, she was in that chapter! Anyways, to be completely honest, I don't have Zephyr. I really want him, though! Also as for Zelnite, he is supposed to be the innocent guy who steals your OC's stuff hehe! XD Well now you know what happens to Noelle! Anyways, all the units have their memories; unless when they were alive, they lost their memories, which not many Units in Brave Frontier are amnesiac. Anyways, I think I saw your request, hopefully I accepted, but apparently my phone ran out of battery so I can't check right this moment! :)

_CosmicHacker: _Thank you so much, it makes me happy, although I really don't have the skill, I just write what's on my mind. After all, everybody has their own style of writing, and if you write your way, people will like it. As of Minty, she's part of the Brave Frontier manga that's been released. Maybe you read it? It was a pretty humorous manga! And thanks for submitting an OC! LOL, I'll make sure to do that. The last two sentences made my day! XD

_TrueDragon117: _Yes, I have! It was so funny! XD Anyways, although I liked all the characters, I really wish they would include Zephyr, Luther, Uda, Phee, Alpha, and yeah those people, the manga would have been even better if it had been like that...yeah I know Himura Kenshin, and yeah, I also prefer -san as well! Same preferences, yesh!

_DirSirvan: _Unfortunately, I'm no longer accepting OCs, however I can put you in the story as a villain/villain-turn-good or a minor character, which appear probably once every 4 or 5 chapters, so let me know if you want to still be in the story!

_Garth Kaiser: _Maybe, however Tilith and Minty will be the main goddesses. And thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that! Anyways, I'll stay golden for you and others ;)

_Anthony: _Well, yes and no. I won't accept any OCs who wanna be main characters, but I can accept your OC and I can add you in as a minor character, in other words, appearing once every 4 or 5 chapters.

**Oh yeah, guys! Don't ask if I will accept OCs, just read my profile! Also if you didn't get a chance to add yours in this story, then I can make another story where I can accept yours and more OCs, however for this story, I'll no longer be accepting OCs unless you want it to be a villain, villain-turn-good, or minor character!**

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me how you feel! -Anime Moon Jade


	5. IV

**chapter 4**

Sayomi realized that she had no time to be able to summon; Liza was going to attack before she would even bring out the five shiny gems she had obtained the day before. So in other words, including the one given to her from the Imperial Capital Randall, she had a total of six gems. At first she was planning to save her gems, however in this dire situation, she has no choice but to summon and pray for a unit that is _not _Earth.

Out of the blue, an idea had popped into my head. I turned towards Emma and tapped her on her shoulder. I then put my mouth close to her ear, caressing my hand on my cheek as to avoid Liza to mouth-read of what Sayomi was about to whisper. She whispered: "Emma...use Elza and battle Liza. I'll only need thirty seconds. In other words: buy me thirty seconds worth of time. Got that?"

Emma slightly smiled as she nodded. "Okay, then." She immediately brought her hands out as she closed her eyes. Soon, the familiar red magic circle filled with symbols in a different tongue appeared on the ground and then it revealed the silky black-haired second princess. Elza merely smirked as she charged toward Liza with inhuman speed and attempted to slash at the warlock; however, Liza dodged all of the scythe's attacks simply by tilting to one side.

Liza laughed as her broom glowed once again, and a fiery ball aimed at Elza. The ball was traveling at a speed so fast that it caused a wind to form, which Sayomi could feel easily, telling her that fiery ball was going to hurt Elza pretty fatally if she doesn't dodge or deflect the spell. However it seemed like Elza also had quick reflexes. She deflected the fire ball, and sent it right back.

While the clashing of the two Spirits proceeded, Sayomi clutched the five sparkling gems as she threw them. The gems floated in the air, waiting for Sayomi to summon a Spirit. She closed her eyes, and put her effort in making a door appear, whether it was a golden door, a red door or a rainbow door. She just focused on making one of them appear.

Soon, a golden door was visible in front of her. Sayomi felt a trickle of dismay form in her throat. However as she tried to open the door, the door changed into that of a red antique doors. Sayomi's heart lightened up at the fact that it broke into a red door. She smiled as she pushed the door open. The familiar red blinding light came from inside the door. Sayomi - all like the others whom summoned - had to shield her eyes from the light.

Abruptly a voice like silk spoke: "Hi, there. If you're my summoner, then you may just call me little miss Orna, okay?" Sayomi opened her eyes to see an extraordinarily beautiful girl standing before her. She had hair the color like that of a lion's mane. Her hair was pulled into two low buns, and she had bangs: the front being short and separated, however on the sides they were extremely long. That feature alone made Sayomi want to grab her hair and twirl it in her fingers, enjoying the silky feel.

She wore a hair ornament which was gold. The center included a light pink jewel shaped like that of a diamond. She had light skin tone and she wore a blue dress like that of a ballerina dancer; it seemed a little tight on the top half of her body, however the bottom half: it just spread out, like that of the ballet the Swan Lake. She wore black boots with golden decorations and blue heels. In her left hand she held a whip: the handle was thin and cylindrical and the color was sky blue, mainly. Protruding from the end was an electric whip.

Sayomi stared at her, not able to take her eyes off her beautiful appearance. The whip-girl tilted her head slightly as she inquired: "is there something wrong? You seem distracted." She put her right hand in front of Sayomi's face and desperately waved it, attempting to bring me back, which she did successfully, as that trick worked probably ninety eight percent of the time.

"Ah, sorry." Sayomi muttered. She then introduced herself, "my name is Sayomi. Sayomi Tora. Nice to meet you, Orna." Sayomi smiled as she held out her hand, waiting for a handshake. Orna seemed faintly surprised that a Summoner would hold out a hand for a handshake to a 'mere' subordinate.

"Thank you, Sayomi-sama." Orna replied as she gently grasped Sayomi's hand. Her hand was smooth, somewhat like glass. Sayomi genuinely smiled just for a few seconds and in a flash, her face was serious. Orna tilted her head slightly at the sudden expression change however waited patiently for orders, or whatnot.

"First of all, don't address me so formally, it's as though we're master-and-servant thing, and I have no intention of making myself feel superior over someone who has also had a life back then as well." Sayomi stated quickly. "Secondly, I want you to help Elza," she jerked her head toward Elza, who was swinging her scythe at Liza, "by battling that warlock, Liza. That's the order I ask from you, Orna-san."

Orna meekly nodded as she stood right where she was and called out to Elza: "hey, Elza! Would you mind moving to the side for a few moments? I don't want to hit you!" Elza turned around and for a second hesitated, until she nodded and took three big steps to the side, leaving the warlock completely open. Liza seemed surprised at the appearance of Orna, however didn't let her guard down, as she did the same movement and fired a ball at Orna.

Orna only smiled and swung her whip, slicing the fire ball in half, which caused the two halves to split and fly to the sides, destroying the cave wall. Orna winked at Liza as she lifted her whip and jerked her wrist, causing the electrical whip to literally fly toward Liza at a speed so fast that at one second it was right next to her, and the next second, it electrocuted Liza.

Liza screamed in sheer agony. "Stop it..._Stop it!" _She screamed. Her broom also seemed to break apart with a crack clearly audible throughout the flaming cave. She looked at her broom in horror as she cursed herself in such a soft voice that Sayomi couldn't hear a single word Liza mumbled.

Sayomi smiled at Orna as she stated. "Wow, you're really strong, Orna-san."

"Thank you, it really makes me happy to hear that." She replied as she smiled genuinely back at Sayomi. "However, there are people who are a lot stronger than me. You should see Lucca-san and Ardin-san. They're super strong!" Orna seemed to be recalling a memory, although Sayomi wasn't sure.

"Well, a cake isn't done without a cherry on top!" Sayomi stated as she side glanced over to the beat-up and electrocuted Liza.

Orna chuckled and replied, "well, then. Time for the cherry on top!" She swung her whip once again.

* * *

"I...I think I'm at my limit..." Noelle managed to pant out. Sweat started dripping down to her chin from the heat, and she had brought no water. Soon enough, she could get dehydrated and lose consciousness. She wasn't going to give up, however. She kicked a goblin all the way across the cave. "A few...more..." Her vision started to blur.

"Noelle!" Noelle heard Zephyr's desperate voice ring out through the cave. "Behind you!" Zephyr turned back and swung his blade at another clone of the Warlock Liza. He kept slashing at the witches and goblins. "Tch...there's no end to this horde of monsters." He thought for a split second and then shouted to Selena: "Selena!"

"Yeah!?" She replied, freezing the monsters and turning toward Zephyr to hear him out.

"Brave Burst!? I have mine ready!" Zephyr shouted back to Selena.

"Yeah, let's do it!" She nodded as she shouted: "Ethereal Blade!" She swung her sword, freezing all the monsters around her and soon, probably after about five seconds, the ice dissipated, leaving the monsters pretty much dead.

Noelle felt a breeze, one that's telling her that she was about to be attacked. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to shoot through her body like a bullet going through her chest. That quick yet painful pain the vibrated through the body.

When she didn't feel the pain, she slowly and cautiously opened her eyes, and in front of her was a boy most likely older than her. He has a black cape, black clothes and he is wearing a mask in which the eyes seem to be 'crying' blood and the mouth was also connected. He had a blade in his hand, blood dripping down. The monsters' blood, Noelle assumed.

Then, the weirdest event ever (Noelle has ever seen) occurred: the masked man _licked _the blood off his blade. It made Noelle slightly gag at the feeling in her stomach when he licked the blood off his blade.

_Is he a vampire or what?_

I stared at him before I hesitantly asked, "what's um...your...name...?" Noelle's voice trailed away each word she spoke.

He seemed to also hesitate before he said one word: "Nightmare."

"Is that your name?" Noelle asked, trying her very best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Also she prevented the question of 'are you insane?' in case he would just go crazy, as if he wasn't insane.

He merely nodded before he held his hands out, just like every Summoner does when summoning Spirits. Soon a girl came out: she had flowing black hair tied into one high bun and the rest were let loose. On the place where the bun ended and the flowing loose hair started, a purple butterfly-shaped hair ornament was visible. She had pale skin tone and she had dark purple eyes. She wore a black shirt and black bloomers. On top of that was a trench coat with spikes protruding from the sides...three of them on each side to be precise. She wore black boots rimmed with yellow stripes. In her hands was a scythe with a dark purple jewel implanted on the scythe.

"Crimson Reaper," was all she said as she sliced the monsters cleanly. Zephyr, Selena, Mifune and Sefia seemed surprised of the girl's appearance.

Selena then narrowed her eyes as she said: "Alice...eighth princess of the Bariura Empire, as I recall correctly." She continued: "except you were trained for combat, along with your sister..." Selena seemed to widen her eyes. "Elza...she's with Sayomi-san..."

Alice seemed to widen her eyes. "Onee-san...is here...?"

Selena nodded as she replied, "we'll talk about your future reunion later. Right now, we've got some business in the Cave of Flames." She turned toward Nightmare. "Summoner, I would suggest you come with us...just for now, if not for the rest of the time you'll be here." She stared unemotionally at the masked Summoner. Nightmare didn't respond, though..._he's so quiet..._

After all, the only word he ever said since Noelle had met him was 'Nightmare,' which was his name, of course.

Zephyr, Selena, Mifune and Sefia all sighed in relief after no more monsters had come to confront them...

...little did they know that they were being watched...

* * *

"Leon-sama! Leon-sama!" The goblin said in a raspy and high-pitched voice, "Summoner defeat Liza-sama, Leon-sama." He waved his hands all around, his puny weapon flailing around.

"Are you kidding me?" Leon replied. "Liza loses...to those...those _weaklings..._" Leon gritted his teeth, contemplating on what they should do next. "I'm not intending them to go as far to Zegar-sama." He then walked away.

"Leon-sama! Wait for me...!" The goblin ran desperately, trying hard to catch up with the nimble and speedy thief, to no avail, as he tripped. He then raised his hand, "Leon-sama...! They're strong, so be-" Before the goblin could utter any more words, Leon threw a dagger at him, stabbing him.

He turned back and said: "if I hear one more word from that noisy mouth of yours, I'm literally going to kill you." He narrowed his eyes as he walked away, leaving the goblin to die due to blood loss.

_Hmph...now it's my turn._

* * *

**A.N.: **Yay! I'd like to thank all you guys for the encouraging reviews. So then I added another OC, and this OC will be the only OC that licks blood off blades, so don't worry, hopefully you guys didn't gag at that part, but then again: I always love creative OCs, after all, Nightmare was the first OC submitted to have a mask on his face; none of the others did that, so yeah. He's a little insane as well, so hopefully you'll deal with the story still hehe...anyways, I have the place confirmed about when you can summon/capture/negotiate [with] the gods, so like Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha, and Kajah. The place is Cordelica. However I still won't be accepting Creator Maxwell, Cardes the Malevolent, Divine Emperor Zevalhua, Alfa Dilith, Ulkina, Kuhla, Rowgen, Narza, Kuda, Alpha/Alfa, Taser/Tazer, Tora, Canon/Kanon, Kira, Fivua/Feeva.

If you're wondering when the heck will I accept those people: I'll accept the Betrayers of the Gods if..._if _someone can give me detailed information on those six, then I'll be able to accept those six earlier than when they actually come out on Global. As for the God Army: I still haven't thought of a time and place for them. For the Gods, I won't accept those until way later in the Trials. Yeah...

Now onto the usual:

(Apparently no favorites or follows...so onto replying to reviews!)

_Garth Kaiser: _Yeah! I remember the Cave of Flames like it was yesterday! If I went in the quest now, I could easily one turn kill those Slimes, they're honestly pretty easy to beat the crap out of. As for Viktor, sure...I can do that, the relationship might be a little slow, however I'll do your request. Also thank you! For the compliments and supporting my story.

_DirSirvan: _Sorry! I'm just limited on OCs, I just don't want 100 OCs coming to me! I promise I'll make another story where you can submit an OC as a major character! Okay then, I'll have you in the story!

_HoneySparky: _Yeah, I guess it was supposed to escalate fairly quickly, but at times, that's a somewhat good thing, right? Anyways, the gang is going to get more diverse, which will eventually kind of result in plot twists. It seems you (and others) have caught on with the story quickly; yes, I'm doing all the bosses. This story will have an end, just not for a while, as there are tons of quests and vortex that the gang will do, so no worries. Also as for ideas, I never hesitate to ask...so I would hope that you're prepared

_TrueDragon117: _We fangirl over the same characters, literally. First Zephyr, then Taser, then Kira...yay! I also want Kira really badly, so his ATK buff will be the best in the game eh? Well 1,200% is a whopping lot, so yeah...I'll definitely be looking forward to him!

_Prisionera de Azkaban: _Well, the good thing about writing Brave Frontier stories is that you can always say you have this unit, without actually having it, for instance, I don't have Zephyr, but I really want him, so I put him in the story. Also, thanks so much! The compliment made me really happy! I'm working on my writing skills right now, and to be honest, I have a habit of writing in first person for some reason which is why there's always grammatical errors seen in almost every single chapter, but hopefully you are able to correct it in your mind.

_CosmicHacker: _Yesh! Decapitate her! Okay, well, I don't wanna make things too brutal, however there will be bloody scenes. I'm actually glad you have a preference towards characters. It kind of lets me know who you like, and depending on that, whether I should add that character a little more than this character...yeah so on so forth. Yeah, it was short, but this one's longer! Because c'mon, Liza was kind of hard at that time to beat when you first started the game, don't deny it.

Anyways, review and tell me how you feel! -Anime Moon Jade


	6. V

**chapter 5**

Sayomi and Emma made their way towards the exit of the cave, praying to whoever there was to pray for that they would make it out of the cave in one piece. Sayomi abruptly stopped as she heard a scream, and she recognized the scream: it was Noelle's, however it didn't seem to be a scream of pain, instead it was like she was surprised at something.

Emma stopped and looked around, her eyes were glittering with fear. Her mouth seemed to quiver, trying to say something. It took her quite a while, however she managed to choke out what she wanted to say, which was: "Who...who w-was that?" She shivered, and held Sayomi's hand and grasped it. Sayomi could feel that Emma's hand was already sweating.

Sayomi sighed as she didn't try to break away from Emma's grasp; in fact, her skin felt smooth, and somehow it calmed Sayomi down a bit. She entwined her fingers around Emma's to calm her down as she replied to Emma's question a little curtly, "she's another Summoner, Noelle. I'm sure you'll meet her." Sayomi then dragged Emma out towards the exit. "For now, let's try to get out of here."

Emma nodded very slightly and shakily before she let go of Sayomi's hand and quietly followed her, looking back every now and then to check whether or not monsters were visible behind them. Sayomi also noticed that Emma's legs were slightly shaking, however her eyes have seemed to recover back to normal, which was good. Sayomi then asked, "did you get here by yourself?"

Emma seemed a little surprised by Sayomi's question. She fiddled a little with her hands before she replied in a quiet tone of voice, "well...um...I do know that when I suddenly woke up in this strange world, I all alone. I also remembered what happened before that...time seemed to freeze and then this weird, big and deep voice resonated in my ears..."

"I would assume that that is what happened to everyone who happens to come down here to the world where it is most known for war, and nothing else." Sayomi kept walking, until she heard a voice, Zephyr's voice. He shouted two words: Dark Cut. After that, there was a high-pitched screech and silence. Emma didn't utter a word however looked around in slight fear.

Sayomi knew that the voice was coming from not far away; in fact, it was very near...it was from the other side of the cave wall. So in other words, they were on the other side of the cave, somewhere. Emma then looked around as she inquired: "that sounds pretty nasty..." She looked away anxiously before catching up to Sayomi's side and walked silently.

Sayomi lifted her arm and put it in front of Emma as she told Emma, "Emma-san, what I want you to do is stay right where you are. The voices were coming from the other side of this cave wall, so I'll go see if I can pick out a few voices here 'n there." Emma meekly nodded and stood right where she was, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Sayomi jogged over toward the cave wall, and she put her hands against the wall, ignoring the thermal pain. She then put her body against the wall and hovered her ear a few inches away from the cave wall to prevent it from incinerating. She then listened to the voices outside the cave wall. The first voice she heard was Noelle's. "What are you doing now, Leon?" There was a pause before she continued: "right now would be the best time to give up!"

She then recognized Stephan's voice add on to Noelle's statement: "Otherwise we're not holding back anymore." There seemed to be a crash following Stephan's statement, however Sayomi wasn't sure what the bang's source was. Who knows...maybe someone's weapon bouncing on the flaming ground, that's the most reasonable situation that Sayomi could think of.

The next voice was totally unfamiliar to Sayomi, however the voice sounded rather impatient as he said: "Tch...I don't really care if I die or not. The only responsibility I have is to annihilate you, Summoner." At least that's what Sayomi thought he said. She then concluded soon after that the voice that just spoke was Leon, that person that Noelle mentioned some time ago.

Abruptly, Leon's scream was heard; it was indeed in agony as well. He then said: "I'm not letting you get past me...you're going to die anyways...by Zegar...sama..." He seemed to be in a weakened state by the tone of his voice, however it may just be Leon was just exhausted or something like that, after all, don't people feel exhausted and almost no metabolism when you have less blood than normal?

Sayomi turned toward Emma and explained everything she heard. She sighed at the end and said: "well, Emma. I would suggest we find ourselves a way to get to the other Summoners, what do you say?" She turned toward Emma. When she didn't reply, Sayomi then continued, "after all, there's only one way to get ourselves out of this frickishly hot cave, and that's to do nothing but to fight. This will also be good practice for beating the Four Fallen Gods...whoever those people are."

Emma blinked slowly and uncertainly as she replied, "however they do have an extremely strong army, and they've ended up controlling some of the more stronger knights..." Her voice faded away as she looked away from Sayomi's eyes. "Well, it's not like I'm trying to object to your suggestion...it's just, you know..." She fiddled with her fingers and her eyes glittered with anxiety.

"I don't fight to die." Emma looked at me in sheer surprise. She was going to open her mouth to speak...to retort, however Sayomi continued before any of that could happen: "I fight to _live_." Sayomi smiled genuinely as she continued: "it's true, we may all end up dying. However, what's the point of fighting to die when your friends tell you not to die in the first place?" She inquired to Emma.

Emma seemed lost for words as she looked at Sayomi, speechless. Although it took her a while, she managed to reply: "I don't...want to die...but, I really do wonder sometimes: why is war still breaking out, even after about ten thousand years? The longest war probably took, what? Ten years? Well, ten thousand years is certainly beyond the standard time for warfare." Emma shook her head. "Ah...whatever. I guess there's really no choice. Let's go." She said as both of the girls walked toward their voices.

* * *

Noelle was panting heavily from Leon's speed attack as she turned toward Zephyr and said, "can you...use...your Brave...Burst...?" Noelle coughed from the smoke the flames gave off. She grasped onto the cave wall for support as she continued: "use...it..." She covered her mouth as she felt her throat dry and a sudden urge to cough.

"The problem is, I already used my Brave Burst a little while ago, and so I don't have enough Battle Crystals to be able to cast the spell." He shook his head. "However, there's no need to worry. I can almost cast it. I promise, I'll cast it when I can." He slightly smiled, his blue eyes hardening as he ran toward the goblin and threw his blade to him.

That resulted in a scream escaping from the goblin's lips as he ran away to God knows where. Noelle felt herself losing consciousness. She grabbed her other hand and put that on her forehead, hoping to gain a little bit of consciousness back. "No...not now..." She looked up to see Leon, and to her horror, she realized that Leon was charging toward her. Noelle squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come through her body.

When it didn't come, Noelle slowly and warily opened her eyes, to see Leon, tied up in an electrical whip. When the whip electrocuted him, Leon gasped in pain. He turned around to see who was wielding the weapon that had tied him up. Noelle looked at her carefully: a girl with silky golden hair, some kind of tutu kind of dress, and she wore black boots with golden decor. Her eyes were the same color as that of her hair, and her skin tone was light. In her right hand was the electrical whip.

Behind the whip girl was Sayomi and behind her was Emma. Noelle blinked as she asked, "who's the whip girl?" She didn't intend herself to be rude to the whip girl, however, there was nothing else to really describe her, and adding to that: it was the first thing that had come into Noelle's mind. Noelle fought hard to keep herself in a conscious state.

The whip girl introduced herself in a cheerful tone, despite the current situation everybody was in: "Hi there, Summoner!" She waved at Noelle, smiling genuinely as she continued to introduce herself: "you may just call me Little Miss Orna, okay?" She winked. Noelle somehow managed to laugh inwardly at the Little Miss part, however on the outside she simply smiled.

Leon struggled to get out of the whip's tight grip as he shouted: "just let me go, damn it!" He attempted to grab his dagger which was hidden beneath his cape, however Orna only tightened the grip of the whip. She smiled as the whip once again electrocuted Leon. Abruptly two small figures hit Orna with weird broom-like weapons.

Orna winced in pain as she used her free hand to rub the places where the small goblins hit her in the head, however she held on the whip and she ended up glaring at the goblins and kicking one of them, which caused him to fly into the other goblin, so they were flying towards the wall. So Orna does have physical abilities...well people shouldn't be judged by looks, after all.

Noelle side glanced toward Stephan, Sefia, Nightmare, Mifune, Alice and Zephyr fight. The horde of monsters had already been reduced greatly. After the horde was completely diminished Leon cursed himself and something else that was alien to Noelle. She then sighed as she said to Leon, "well, Leon. It's just you now. Two options for you: don't tell us where the exit is and die painfully, or you can tell us where the exit is, and you can live the rest of your life however you want to spend it."

Leon gritted his teeth as he reluctantly replied. "Just go straight, and if you walk for a little while, you'll reach the exit. That clawed monster everyone is babbling about is guarding the exit." He glared at Noelle and the others as he turned and walked away. "If you don't want anything more of me, then I'll take my leave." He made a little hand gesture as he quickly left, leaving all of us alone.

Noelle smiled as she looked toward the Summoners and Spirits as she declared: "well, off we go to beat the clawed monster and getting out of this super duper hot cave!"

* * *

"So it came from here?" The male Summoner asked, looking at the flaming cave. He could feel the heat even from a few meters away. He silently hoped that he wasn't going to melt in there. He wasn't going to die that easily anyways.

"Yeah...it was something like a scream, but that was quite a while ago, so they may already be out of the cave." Lunaris replied, shrugging as she stared with no emotion at her spear weapon. She then looked toward the cave. "Well, let's just get in there and see what happened." She then walked towards the entrance, gripping her spear weapon tighter.

The Summoner narrowed his eyes as he nodded. He walked toward the entrance, and the first thing he felt was really intense heat, but something strange occurred to him: there were absolutely _no _monsters in sight.

* * *

**A.N.: **I'm finally done with this chapter! Anyways, I have to say, the reason I didn't update on Sunday like I said on my profile was most likely because of the Super Bowl. Also, I had to study for certain tests/exams. So there you have it, an update on a Monday...or some other day depending on where you live, but for me it's Monday because I live in the U.S.A. (obviously I'm not telling exactly where.) Anyways, I somehow managed to grasp some information of the Betrayers of the Gods (Alpha, Taser, Tora, etc.) and so therefore I can accept them at this point in time...but it's still a no-no for the Gods who were once imprisoned and the mock Gods. So with that being said, I'll only accept six people with those six different units, in other words, since their pretty hard to summon because they start right off the bat as mega rares, then I'll have to only accept one for six out of the ten people who submitted OCs. Also you can check my profile to see which ones are still acceptable. So with that being said, Private Message me which one you want, and be sure to check my profile before you go telling which one you want.

Jason-sama: Thank you for the follow and favorite! Really appreciate it!

jan10kh: Thank you for the follow and favorite! Really appreciate it!

_Jason-sama: _Farming sucks...I hate it, really, especially when trying to farm for specific elements for evolution materials every Tuesday...it's really annoying, sometimes I waste 20 or so energy and I didn't get what I needed...bad things about games...oh well though. Brave Frontier is Brave Frontier

_CosmicHacker: _Yeah...it did have some bloody scenes. Seriously, that's the main reason I rated it T instead of K. So, it's not much to worry about, I guess? Also a little bit of swearing here and there, not enough for it to be M, that's for sure. A swear word might be thrown in there every 5 chapters or so. So I hope you keep supporting my story!

_Garth Kaiser: _Well, he's not actually a vampire; though licking off blood from blades really is different from other OCs submitted, so I just had to add that in when I first added Nightmare in. Also that's not his real name...however obviously I'm not telling you what his real name is. What I will promise you though is that his real name will be revealed sometime before this story is completed.

_TrueDragon117: _I know right! I'll do your request, but I still made you appear...somewhat minor though. I'll make you major when it comes to Tower of Mistral.


	7. VI

**chapter 6**

"Are we there yet?" Noelle complained. She glanced over to her companions and continued. "It feels as though we've been here forever...do you think Leon lied?" She inquired. That could be true; thieves were rather hard to read, their faces are never an open book, and so therefore the only way to find out whether they are lying or not is to just do as their told. If Leon did lie, Noelle was completely prepared to confront him and beat him up to a pulp.

"I would assume that we are almost there." Sayomi replied monotonously. She looked as though she was dehydrated because of the extremely hot temperatures that are in this cave. She also felt something strange though. Some kind of power, maybe it's from a monster? No...it was _way _stronger than that. Sayomi turned around and narrowed her eyes in a suspicious manner before she continued: "is it just me...or do I feel something really powerful behind my back?" Her eyes started showing signs of anxiety.

Zephyr nodded as he replied, "Summoners like yourself are able to...sense the presence and strength of other Summoners. Sometimes even monsters or other units that reside. The feeling is either something like heavy stones on your shoulders, or it can be some weird feeling on the back or spine. It just kind of depends." He shrugged. "Knowing you can sense a Summoner this early, I'm actually kind of impressed, as usually it takes some time to master that."

"Really? I just found it a little bit...natural, I guess?" Sayomi tilted her head in confusion. She never thought it was something that required practice. She then felt something...binding her arm? She looked down upon her arm, only to spot a strange bleached pink marking on her arm. It seemed to glow before it simply went back to normal, as if nothing had appeared on her arm at all. "What...was that...?" Her voice was slightly shaking due to surprise.

"That's the mark a Summoner bears. At first you won't see it. It's only until completely mastered the sensing the presences of other Summoners that they get this mark. When they do get that mark, you can summon your Units without having to focus as hard as you do. However the reason that is is because it holds your power inside of that mark. You might call it spiritual power." This time Sefia explained.

Noelle then asked: "then why is it that it's only when we master sensing other Summoners near us?" She stroked her chin before she looked toward Zephyr, prompting him for an answer.

Zephyr shook his head. "This may be something that the Imperial Capital Randall staff does, the most I know is that it only happens when you Summoners master sensing the presence of others." He shook his head. "Anyhow, we are getting off topic here. We can talk about this matter at a later time. As for right now, we need to confront Zegar and defeat him to get out of here."

The rest nodded as they continued on through the cave.

* * *

"This place is a lot hotter than I had thought...goodness gracious..." the male Summoner commented, wiping his sweat off his forehead before continuing through the empty cave. "Hey...Lunaris, do you have any idea when we can get out of here?" He turned toward the female Unit, one of the more stronger ones. The Twelve Guardians of the Gods, huh...

Lunaris inspected her surroundings before she shook her head. "I'm not good with locations. If you would ask me to do anything, then the thing I can do is engage in combat with monsters in sight." She held of her spear and continued, a spark of amusement creeping to the surface of her bloody red eyes. "After all, I have my reasons about why I wield this spear." She fiddled with her spear.

The Summoner sighed as he walked along the cave, "thanks, that helped." A hint of sarcasm was clear in his voice. He wiped the sweat off his forehead again in exasperation as he thought: _this is really getting annoying...I need to find a way out of here, and fast...but some other Summoners were here...maybe if I follow their presence..._

He kept walking slowly, as he had no intention of getting dehydration. After a few minutes of awkwardly walking in complete silence - excluding the sparks of flames that rose - he noticed a boy...a lot younger than him. He was leaning against the cave wall, and he was pretty close to being in an unconscious state.

He had silver hair, chocolate brown eyes and light but not pale skin tone. He wore an extremely dark purple cape which was also hooded. He wore red gloves and had on a green shirt beneath his purple cape. He wore blue pants and had on brown boots. Caressed in both his hands were two sharp daggers, which were slightly stained with blood at the tip, while the rest was a brilliant silver color.

The Summoner recognized him: Leon, the great thief. The question remained in his head: What or who beat up this great thief. Whoever or whatever did this is pretty merciless, he thought.

He sighed as he reached down and grabbed a cure. He opened the cap of the green, glimmering bottle and placed the bottle on Leon's mouth. He then carefully and slowly tilted the bottle, and a clear liquid came out. The Summoner noticed Leon's wounds heal into a scar and he seemed to gain back most of his consciousness. The Summoner brought the bottle back and shattered it, as he had no use for it.

Leon inspected his surroundings until he noticed the Summoner. He narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized him. After a few seconds past, Leon bluntly asked, "who the heck are you?"

"Firstly, I don't feel the need of introducing myself, and secondly, I would like to ask where those previous Summoners are at this moment, Leon." He looked Leon straight in the eye, to show he was being dead serious.

Leon seemed to be a little intimidated by the older Summoner's stare as he replied in a hesitant tone, "a-alright."

* * *

"Are you okay, Noelle?" Selena turned back to look on Noelle, as she seemed to be on the peak of losing consciousness again. Noelle knew this always happened. It happened before, and she knows it will soon happen somewhat soon.

Abruptly Nightmare turned the opposite direction. With his mask his face was hidden, and so therefore Noelle found it impossible to read his expression. He seemed to grip his sword slightly tighter as well. That was enough actions to let Noelle confirm that he was alert. Something must be near, then. Noelle looked around, looking for anything suspicious.

Sayomi tilted her head as she inquired, "what's up, Nightmare?" She side-glanced over to Emma and whispered something inaudible before she turned back to Nightmare, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Nightmare was silent for a considerably long amount of time before he spoke in such a quiet voice that the rest had to be quiet to hear him. He only said two words: "he's here." He lifted his sword up and gripped the hilt. He slightly unsheathed it, and looked toward the exit. The bunch knew who 'he' was that Nightmare was referring to: Zegar, the clawed monster who guards the exit, leaving everyone who enters either shrivels in the heat, or gets a taste of Zegar's claws.

Mifune and Alice nodded as they grabbed their weapons and looked towards the figure that approaching the Summoners and Units.

When Noelle got a clear look at him, she was surprised at how many scars he had. Maybe he got attacked some time in his life? Or maybe he was training with somebody extremely strong and then unintentionally or intentionally gave him those wounds. He had rather spiky orange hair which was pulled into one of those really low ponytails. He had on no shirt, revealing those nasty scars, and he wore blood-red pants which the rim was ripped. He seemed to wear brown shoes which were worn out.

In his two hands were what Noelle had imagined them to be: claws.

Zegar glared at the group as he growled: "what you doing, Summoner?" He narrowed his eyes, attempting to intimidate them. "Run for life, Summoner, or be cut by me claws!"

"Hn. I don't see how that's any of your business." Sayomi bluntly stated to the clawed boy before she continued. "Look here, Zegar, Zedar, or whatever. We have _way _more important business to do than to play with a little beaten-up boy such as y-"

Emma slapped her hand on Sayomi's mouth before she whispered frantically in her ear. Noelle could hear the last words: "don't judge him by looks, by any means, 'kay?" She slowly slid her hand off Sayomi's mouth and looked at her in a cautious manner.

Zegar seemed slightly taken aback before he glared at Sayomi and charged toward her, however Orna quickly wrapped her electric whip around Zegar's claws and threw him. Sayomi sighed in relief before she said, "th-thank you, Orna."

Orna snickered before she replied, "heehee, no problem. Just make sure not to blurt out offensive language, especially to the strongest monster in this cave!"

While Zegar was still temporarily unconscious, Noelle noticed a wounded girl with a wounds on her shoulders and arms. Noelle jogged over to the girl, however as she approached her, two shiny blades were pointing toward her throat. She noticed in front of her was a girl somewhat around her age. She had flowing bleached blonde hair, a fancy red and green dress (she was dressed as though she were going to some formal Christmas occasion), and in her hands were the blades pointing toward Noelle's throat.

Noelle gulped before she said, "ah...uh, don't worry. My name's Noelle-"

"I'm not going to let you hurt this girl." The girl replied, her crystalline blue eyes glittering.

Noelle simply continued as if the girl in front of her hadn't spoke at all: "and I am here to check on that girl behind you. Are you her Summoner, or master, or something near that?" She inquired, slightly tilting her head. "If so, could you at least tell me her name?"

Before the blue-eyed Christmas girl could even open her mouth, the girl behind her spoke: "Kat...Katrina...Drakos..." She gasped out.

The Christmas girl ran to Katrina with a worried expression plastered on her face before she murmured something inaudible to Noelle's ears.

"We're here to help-" Noelle stopped when Katrina's eyes widened with fear. She opened her mouth and slowly lifted her finger. She was looking over Noelle's shoulder.

Noelle widened her eyes before she turned around, only to feel pain in her stomach and she lost consciousness after a gush of blood leaked out of the wound. Only one thought lingered in her head now:

_Am I going to die?_

The last thing Noelle could hear were the desperate screams of Units and Summoners alike.

* * *

**A.N.: **So when I accepted those Betrayers of the Gods batch, the only ones left that haven't been taken were Alpha and Canon...hm...interesting, eh? I wonder why... (snickers to self) Anyhow, that's it for this chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to update, it's just somehow whenever I'd tried to get into my account, it just said something like 'Server 503 Error' in bold, and so I couldn't do anything at that time, but now I am back with this chapter! Forgive me if you thought I took a little longer than expected, but I'm human; I have stuff to do as well.

Anyways, if none of you want Alpha nor Canon, I guess Noelle'll have them.

_TrueDragon117: _I really thought the Seahawks were going to win. It was a surprising victory (at least for me), I always thought the Seahawks were better than the Patriots. I dunno. Also is it Kanon, or Canon, and is it Tora, or Torah? I dunno. Hm...

_CosmicHacker: _What? I don't remember putting in a female Summoner...I'll have to read it again. Anyways, you're right about Lunaris's master. The only hint I'll give you is that it's one of those already elite Summoners, so he won't be officially introduced until quite some time, and may I add: I'm doing this upon his/her request.

_Garth Kaiser: _Oh yeah, you've got that right, Garth-san! And also, they are so cool, although now Gumi took it a step up and made these units start on mega rare 5 stars, which would make them slightly harder to summon, so I guess I should save my gems, hehe. Anyways, it's fine. I can stick with Fiora. Also, I'll have you in soon, promise you that!

_DirSirvan: _Anything but main character is fine. I'll have you in as a minor character then, upon your request!

And...no favorites, no follows, so therefore this officially ends this chapter of Gods and Summoners.

-Anime Moon Jade


	8. VII

**chapter 7**

"Are you okay?" The voice was familiar...Noelle knew it; it was Zephyr's voice ringing through her ears. What happened, Noelle wondered. She attempted to gain back consciousness to no avail, as her eyes felt heavy. She felt something rather cool on her stomach. What was it? It felt hard, like some kind of metal was on her stomach. She assumed it was Zephyr's armor.

This time, Noelle fought harder to gain back her consciousness. She relaxed once she found herself able to open her eyes again. She looked up towards the people looming over her in worry. She started feeling a tugging feeling in her stomach. She started to feel tears surface to her eyes and fall down her cheeks slowly. Zephyr seemed surprised as Noelle said: "I...caused trouble for all of you, right...?" She wiped her tears as she continued, "you...suffered on my account..."

Zephyr ever so slightly blushed at Noelle's statement as he replied, "it's alright, really." He shrugged as he continued. "After all, it's only natural that we follow you, since you were the one that summoned Selena and me. Also if we disobey you then supposedly the mark that appears on your arm will send a beam not seen to the regular human eye, and it'll shock us to the point of paralysis. Don't worry, that mostly happens if you get those..." He smirked, "...troublemakers."

Noelle looked down on her arm. "I trust you guys." She smiled, "Also, I ask that you trust me...just a little, if not completely." Noelle smiled. "I'm actually still hesitant on even calling you guys 'Units.'" She blushed and looked away, a weird type of smile plastered onto her face.

"Oh?" Zephyr and Selena replied in unison. Zephyr looked over to Selena and nodded. She nodded back before looking down at Noelle and saying. "Why is that? Summoners summon us and then we fight. That's Units, I suppose? There are still some people that refuse to head into the gate to be summoned, like those people from the God Army and the Gods." She shrugged.

"Well, nonetheless, I'm still hesitant. Besides, calling you Units makes you guys sound like tools...and yeah, I think you know what I mean now." Noelle replied, smiling genuinely.

Katrina raised a brow before she turned around. "Well, we can talk about this later. Right now, we've got a certain monster to take care of." She nodded at Priscilla before she stood up and held a hand to Noelle. "Here, I'll help you up, Noelle."

Noelle nodded as she grabbed Katrina's hand. "Thank you." She smiled at Katrina before continuing, "anyways. We have some business to do here. We have to get out of here, and in order to do that..." Noelle looked towards the figure guarding the exit, "...we have got to eliminate some monsters." She smiled and nodded at Selena and Zephyr. They nodded back and immediately charged toward Zegar and attacked without any hesitation.

"Ethereal Blade!" Selena shouted as ice surrounded the whole area, making Noelle feel relieved, as she didn't want to collapse again due to the heat the cave gave off. Selena smiled satisfyingly before she backed away to let Zephyr use his Brave Burst.

"Dark Cut!" That seemed to greatly injure Zegar, however two Brave Bursts were not enough, so Elza and Alice joined in. Well, Noelle wasn't surprised; she would have guessed that those two would have complained about when they were going to get to battle and use their Brave Bursts.

"Scarlet Reaper!" Elza shouted and swung her scythe in many directions. All the movements of the scythe made Noelle slightly dizzy, however she managed to keep her composure as she looked at the purple color the scythe emitted. Noelle heard a scream escape from Zegar's lips, an agonizing one as well. "Alice!" Elza smiled as she continued. "Your turn!"

Alice did not utter a word back to Elza, instead shouted out her Brave Burst: "Crimson Reaper!" She ran close enough to Zegar so that if she raised the scythe, it would slice Zegar cleanly in half. She jumped up along with her scythe as the same purple color came out and attacked Zegar.

Orna pouted as she said, "let me try mine! I haven't done my Brave Burst in a super-duper long time!" She lifted her whip and shouted: "Thunder Whip!" Her whip hit the ground and ended up almost splitting it. Zegar was then sent flying, electric sparks surrounding him. Orna smiled cheerfully as she drew her whip back next to her.

Stephan nodded toward Mifune and Sefia. "If you're going to use your Brave Bursts, then now would be the best time to do it." He side glanced towards the already injured Zegar. He prompted them: "go on; no need to be shy." He smiled slightly while pointing at Zegar.

They glanced at each other before they also did their Brave Bursts: "Destructive Chain!" Sefia's eight swords were sent flying to Zegar and cutting him without much maladroit. She smiled as she murmured to herself, "well that worked quite well."

Zegar struggled to stand up as he glared at all of the Summoners and Spirits alike, however Mifune looked back at him and quietly whispered with the most menacing voice Noelle had ever heard in her whole entire life (well her life had always been a peaceful one), "this is the end for you, Zegar." Mifune paused for a few silent seconds before he quickly unsheathed his katana and slashed at Zegar so quickly that Noelle couldn't even see the blade slice Zegar. "Moonbeam."

That seemed to finish Zegar off for good this time, as he just fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Mifune's sword was also stained with Zegar's blood. Mifune closed his eyes for a split second before opening them again and swung his sword to get the blood off before gracefully sheathing his katana. "We should get out of this cave." Mifune monotonously said as he walked toward the exit.

Stephan smiled as he murmured, "typical Mifune," as he followed him out of the cave. The rest glanced at each other before walking out of the cave, however the first thing that they saw was a huge mountain, full of snow. Noelle could feel the freezing temperatures of the mountain from where she was standing.

Sayomi sighed as she complained, "not again! We have just to get out of this freaking hot cave and then _this_? Ugh..." She shook her head.

Nightmare walked toward the mountain while quietly saying: "let's go."

The rest nodded as they followed Nightmare.

* * *

"Okay, well...we're out of the Cave of Flames. Now we have to conquer the Egor Mountains." Lunaris sighed. "Since we are going to pass through territory of monsters bearing the power of water and ice, I would suggest you bring out Grybe-san."

"Not right now. I'm taking a break...I'm not planning to go into those cold mountains unarmed, Lunaris." The male Summoner sighed as he sat down on the grass outside of the cave. "I'm pretty exhausted anyways, so if I go in there now, then I'd be the one beaten to a pulp."

Lunaris smiled genuinely as she replied, "you do know you have a katana, and you have enough spiritual power to be able to use our weapons and equip our armor for some time." She advised. Well, he couldn't expect much more from the 'mother' of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods.

He sighed, "your weapons are really heavy though. Most of them are." He replied. Suddenly he felt something burning on his shoulders. He widened his eyes before he looked down to his shoulders to see whether there was a burn wound, however there was none. That must only mean one thing: somebody who bears fire in them is near. Also he knew whoever it was, he or she was _strong_

* * *

"Amy! Are you ready!?" The Summoner shouted, smirking at all the monsters walking slowly towards him. "You'd better be; it's time to show 'em what we're made of!" He said.

"Yup, you bet I am, Viktor. I was always ready, you know me." Amy replied as she summoned her axe and attacked one of the monsters. "That speared boy though, behind the monsters." She said as she pointed to the boy. He had blonde hair, was clad in blue armor and held a spear with a sky-blue blade.

Viktor chuckled as he said, "we'll take on any challenge any time. You know me. Furthermore, we have the elemental advantage!" He smirked as he cast a thunder spell on the monsters, shocking them to the point of paralysis. "Let's go, Amy!"

"Hehe, alright!" Amy smiled as she charged toward the blonde-haired boy.

* * *

**A/N.: **Just to clarify things, I am not dead. Anyhow, I apologize once again for the short chapter, however let me tell you this: this kind of chapter (the transition from one area to another) will be more shorter than the other chapters. I added another OC, and since the description of personality was short, I will simply pray that I portrayed Viktor correctly.

Also another thing: in June, I won't be able to update for two weeks, because I'm going to the United Kingdom and go sightseeing there, so I won't be able to squeeze in times of update. No, I won't be 'dead.' Keep that in mind. Well you get the jig now; thank yous and then replying to reviews!

Anyways, sorry for slow update, I'll do the usual here...oh yeah, one more thing, last call for Alpha, or otherwise Noelle will have him!

MiyukiAsano123: Thank you for the favorite _and _follow! I really appreciate that!

TGRickel: Thank you for the favorite _and _follow! I really appreciate that!

CosmicHacker: Thank you for the favorite! I appreciate that!

_TrueDragon117: _Thank you so much! It makes me blush, to be honest to hear that! Well, since I think you went with Kira, then it's him for this story, I guess...I hope you liked this chapter as well.

_MiyukiAsano123: _Thank you! I may be a little slow when it comes to the flow part but I'm working on it.

_Garth Kaiser: _lol, yup, so true! I tried literally at least ten times just trying to be able to make that Error disappear...so painful, I couldn't write at that time...:(

_CosmicHacker: _Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one that thought Priscilla looked liked a girl formally dressed up for a Christmas occasion. After all, she has on red white and green dress, Christmas like ribbons on her swords...just suited for that holiday. Every friend I've asked who played Brave Frontier all said that she doesn't look like a Christmas girl...

_DirSirvan: _Yeah, that's fine. I think...you'll appear soon...I think 2 or 3 more chapters, I guess? I'm not sure, I just put them in the story in order. I'm glad you like the story though, and sorry for not being able to make it main, I just didn't want too many main characters...or otherwise my mind would blow up just trying to add the characters submitted so they equally appear. So yeah.


	9. Shout Outs, Announcements, and AN

Please, listen...I beg of you. I have a poll on my profile and I need you to vote for it. Yes, it's for this story as well. Obviously you don't have to do it now, but the sooner the better.

* * *

Anyways I would like to also give a shout out to someone: TrueDragon117. For two specific reasons:

1.) My friend, who has a Wattpad account, told me that this story was recommended by you, TrueDragon117, and I felt really happy.

2.) You were the one that provided detailed translations of the disciples/betrayers of the gods, and so I was able to accept them earlier than they were released on Global!

So be sure to thank TrueDragon117 guys!

* * *

Also I'd like to thank all of these people who reviewed on:

Every chapter!:

TrueDragon117

Seven chapters:

Garth Kaiser

Five chapters:

CosmicHacker

Four chapters:

DirSirvan

Three chapters:

Prisionera de Azkaban

Two chapters:

HoneySparky

One chapter:

Anthony

Jason-sama

MiyukiAsano123

* * *

Also thank you for all the favorites and follows:

**Favorite: **CosmicHacker, DirSirvan, Garth Kaiser, HoneySparky, Jason-sama, MiyukiAsano123, Seth98, TGRickel, TrueDragon117, jan10kh

**Follow: **CosmicHacker, DirSirvan, GarthKaiser, HoneySparky, Jason-sama, Just Another Indonesian Writer, MiyukiAsano123, Prisionera de Azkaban, TGRickel, jan10kh, serpex1

* * *

**Note:** if you see your name on any of these, then great! However, now's the time to also appreciate the others that supported the story alongside you! Thank you all you guys for supporting my story! See you later, and sorry for no real chapter!


	10. VIII (short)

**Note: **I apologize for the short chapter, I'll make the next one longer, and be sure to read the **A.N. **at the bottom when you're done reading the chapter, it's fairly important!

**chapter 8 **

"I...I'm cold..." Noelle shivered, she has been in cold weather, but she certainly has never, ever, been in such cold weather. Why was she cold? She was wearing only a sweater and shorts. _Shorts. _Yeah...great clothing for cold weather...not. Anyhow, she made her way toward the peak, only to notice something rather strange: this place was quiet, despite having heard rumors from Tilith and Minty that there would be monsters _everywhere._

Stephan sighed as he shook his head, "Noelle, we're all cold..." After a few silent seconds, he spoke up again: "however a way that you could get rid of your chills is to just stay active, like run around or something." He smiled.

"You know what?" Sayomi chimed in. She had on a rather exasperated look on her face. She was also shivering due to the cold, and she was hugging herself.

Stephan raised a brow before replying, "yeah?" He was a quiet person. Noelle swore; that was probably...most likely the most times he'll speak is right here, right now (exaggeration). Stephan patiently waited for an answer. The rest of the bunch started staring at Sayomi and Stephan to see what their conversation was about. Even Spirits/Units: Zephyr, Selena, Mifune, Sefia, Elza, Alice and Orna were all staring in interest.

Sayomi smirked before saying: "you are _way _too optimistic, Stephan." She then continued to walk towards the peak of the mountains, ignoring the monsters that was lying dead on the ground.

Katrina silently nodded, however couldn't help but smile as they continued down the mountain.

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

"Although it's freezing cold, what I can admit is that this place is a lot more peaceful." I said. It had been such a long time since I have been here, the memory of going through these freezing cold mountains was starting to get blurry until I came here again myself just to relax for once, despite the weather conditions and abrupt temperature changes. Well, I guess I'm used to it.

Lunaris chuckled, "I know you well enough, you hate this." She looked forward to see a Merman charge toward her. She smirked before flipping twice in the air and slicing the Merman cleanly. Blood splattered on the white snowy ground. She smiled as she said, "I could easily K.O. all of them." She snickered before walking on.

I sighed. "I've still got to find those Gods, Disciples and the Army of the Gods, and then I've already got the Mock Units of Creator Maxwell and Cardes the Malevolent..." I stroked my chin before continuing: "also, Noel mentioned something about creating a Mock Unit about the third Fallen God, Zevalhua. So we got to get ready for her." I'm aware that I changed the subject. I just wanted to find an interesting thing to talk about.

Lunaris rolled her eyes, "are you that eager? Zevalhua could easily beat you to a pulp if you don't bring the right squad...after all, the betas already fought Zevalhua..." She shook her head, wearing a weird expression on her face that I couldn't comprehend.

"What's wrong?" I quietly asked Lunaris. Usually when I asked her such things like 'are you ok?' or 'what's wrong?' she would always reply the same way:

"I'm fine." She then looked toward me now and said: "she's extremely hard to beat...you should expect that, as she is a Fallen God." She replied. "People tested her, and realized you're going to need Magress, not in his six star, but in his seven star form, with his Ultimate Brave Burst unlocked." She sighed before saying, "first of all, why are we talking about Trials that haven't been released yet, and secondly, are we going to keep going or not?"

I realized that the whole entire time, we have been standing here for probably the past 5 minutes. I'm actually impressed with myself that I could make it 5 minutes into the cold. I guess talking helps. I quickly nodded at Lunaris as we kept trudging up the mountains. I sighed at the thought that the final 'boss' of this area was already resurrected, considering that I've not been her for quite some time.

* * *

Viktor sighed and looked back toward the mountains. He had finally made it...he had finally beaten...what was his name? Ze-something. Oh well, Viktor was not really interested in knowing that weird guy's name in the first place. He shrugged as Amy called his name, "Viktor!"

He turned toward Amy and raised a brow before replying back: "yeah?"

"Are you ready to go on?" She tilted her head to the side, barely. Viktor nodded, and followed Amy, however stopped again when he sensed something strange. It was weighing down on his shoulders, making him slightly uncomfortable. He turned around once again toward the mountains.

Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation, "now what's wrong?"

Viktor smiled cheerfully as he replied, "well, guess we're not alone."

That's when he felt a strange binding feeling on his arm.

* * *

Noelle walked upwards, and abruptly heard a scream, coming all the way to the peak. She narrowed her eyes as she stopped, causing Katrina, who was behind her, to accidentally bump into Noelle. She stayed silent once again, confirming on whether or not it was her imagination. Soon, after probably ten awkward silent seconds, Noelle spoke: "did you guys hear that scream?"

The nodded solemnly. Noelle nodded back and led the rest of the bunch. Katrina suddenly stopped as she said, "well, we're not alone, are we?" She turned around and conjured Priscilla. Katrina then ordered, "there's someone behind that tree over there," Katrina said (rather monotonously, must Noelle add), "and I want you to attack him, her or it."

Priscilla obeyed quickly and slashed horizontally across the tree, only to find a glaring chubby man, who was injured pretty badly on his legs and arms. Caressed in his hands was a sword with a slight bluish glow.

Stephan tilted his head as he asked, "who the heck is that chubby guy?" He pointed at the pirate-like man.

All of the bunch shrugged and almost immediately after their actions, a feminine voice spoke out to them:

"Verica."

* * *

**A.N.: **I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I just kinda had a lot of tests/exams, whatever you would like to call it. Anyways, you know when I said to excuse grammatical errors? Well I decided to edit chapters every 10 chapters, so 2 more chapters. Anyways, just to clarify things, the feminine voice at the end of this chapter was meant to be a cliffhanger, although she was mentioned often, so maybe you'd be able to figure it out.

**Be sure to check my profile for updates, stuff like that...if you're really curious on this story, my upcoming stories, blah blah blah, then I suggest go checking daily, because I might have a new poll up, do an update, add another story to my stories-to-come list, etc.**

As for the poll, apparently...the results, are not that surprising, to be dead honest with you. I didn't have it on as a blind poll just for the sake of satisfying your curiosity. As they say: curiosity kills the cat. So if you didn't check the results, then here's what I ended up with:

I've seen them, but I know no Japanese at all, so I don't know you'll be adding them until their released: 3 voters (33 percent)

Yeah! Add them!: 2 voters (22 percent)

Who the hell are those people?: 2 voters (22 percent)

Nope...they suck.: 1 voter (11 percent) **I've no clue who did that, but that kinda surprised me, oh well.**

Maybe, I never thought about it: 1 voter (11 percent)

I thought the most voters would land on the first one, and I guess I was right! Since I guess reviews are basically thanking True Dragon and stuff like that, then I guess I won't be replying for reviews for this chapter.

FrozenHydra: Thank you for the favorite _and _follow! I really appreciate it!

Lexida the Tactician: Thank you for the favorite _and _follow! I really appreciate it!

Just Another Indonesian Writer: Thank you for the follow! I appreciate it!

serpex1: Thank you for the follow! I appreciate it!


	11. Author's Note (Please Read)

Hey guys, I've got a new poll up! I'm planning on making a new story, because I haven't seen any of these...at least for Brave Frontier. If you wanna know what 'these' are, then head to my profile!

Sorry for short author's note, but seriously the reason that I haven't been writing is because lately I couldn't find the motivation/passion to write this story. Therefore, until I do get the motivation/passion back, this story is on Hiatus! Sorry for not updating! Bye, readers!


	12. Finale

**Chapter Finale (Noelle P.O.V.)**

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked. The girl in front of us had flowing black hair and purple colored armor. In her hand she held a spear, and the power I can sense from her is enough for me to say that she is at least a 4-star Unit.

The girl smiled, her crimson eyes glimmering amusedly, "My name is Lunaris, one of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Noelle, and this is Stephan, Sayomi, Emma, Nightmare and Katrina." I pointed to each person as I said their name. _Heh, what a group it's become, _I observed.

"So I see." Lunaris replied. She gestured behind her, and a boy walked out. He had black hair tied to a ponytail, black seemed to be his style, as well as yellow, which complemented the black. He had obsidian-colored eyes, causing me to smile due to anxiousness. On his side he had a sheath of a katana, the hilt was visible, indicating that the katana was in it's sheath. "This boy is my Summoner. His name is Auren."

"I can introduce myself, you know," Auren sighed, "I'm not a little boy anymore."

Emma laughed, "It's not bad to be a little boy again, Auren."

Auren looked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma inquired, pouting while slightly tilting her head to one side. Her gray eyes were glimmering with curiosity. Well, I wouldn't say Emma did anything wrong...but 'it's not bad to be a little boy again' seems a little...opinionated.

"No," Sayomi quickly replied, "You did nothing wrong."

"You're probably a little too straightforward." Katrina murmured.

"I heard that." Emma pointed out.

"You were supposed to."

"Really?"

"Yes." Katrina rolled her eyes.

Auren then spoke, "Anyways...you're probably wondering why all the monsters are gone and stuff like that. Well..." He paused for a moment, as if contemplating about whether to tell us or not, "...all the monsters were pretty much annihilated by a boy...I think as I heard his name was Viktor..."

"'Viktor?'" I repeated.

"Yeah...I admit, he is pretty strong, it didn't take him long to kill ten monsters. There's only one more left..."

"One more left? You mean Verica."

He shook his head. "It's rumored that there's a strong knight around here. A knight...whose manipulated by the Goddess of Creation, Maxwell. The goddess who resides at St. Lamia."

"That's a long ways away." Sayomi commented.

He nodded, "First let's take care of that knight."

I nodded. However I couldn't help thinking: _We're not facing a knight...if that knight is being manipulated by one of the Four Fallen Gods, wouldn't that mean we would be facing the Gods and Goddesses whom have fallen?_

_It would be an eternal battle between the **Gods and Summoners.**_

* * *

**A.N.: **I know, I know. I said I was going to discontinue it, and I have two reasons: 1.) I think this story is bad when I read it over and 2.) I kind of lost the passion to write this story. I'm so sorry if I didn't add in your OC in this story!

When I read this story, I was thinking about an e-mail I got from TD117 about updating that story, and I couldn't stop thinking about it; I thought it was very encouraging, so I was like: There's one thing I can't do and that's leaving all the readers at a cliffhanger. So I made this final chapter so it sounds more like an ending.

The good news is that I sort of did a remake of this story, known as **My Beginning, Your Ending**. It has new OCs in it too! So go check that story out, and hopefully you'll find improvement within that story.

Thank you to all whom supported this story! Signing out, Anime Moon Jade


End file.
